House Guests
by Maiokoe
Summary: She just wanted a bath. And he was an intruder, intent on taking a nap. She thought it was a one-time thing. But then he came back. Repeatedly. CoLu/Short takes on their growing friendship(and more?)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Like, at-all. Sad, I know. I'm bummed too.

* * *

She was not in the mood to entertain guests. Not. At. All. And if Natsu and Happy decided that they just couldn't _live_ without barging into her apartment today, oho, they had another thing coming.

To say their latest mission didn't go well would be a terrible understatement.

To be fair, they did take down the bandits and their hideout(all with massive amounts of property damage, as expected of Team Natsu), but Erza had accidently taken out the Mayor, who came to congratulate them. And when he woke up, he was, understandably, a bit peeved. But, they were the town's saviors and he graciously accepted Erza's apology—that, and the fact that she was the Titania helped. So, then they wanted to throw a party for them. Which was great.

Then Natsu and Gray happened.

Long story short, town was demolished, bandits were released(and recaptured just as quickly), she lost her clothes(totally Natsu's fault, by the way), and they lost the reward money. You know, for destroying the town.

She blamed her team members—as was usual—and she wanted nothing to do with them. Absolutely nothing. If they showed up, only fifteen minutes after she left them, there was going to be hell to pay. If they showed up in maybe, oh, say, a week? She might consider letting them leave with both their legs. Arms were debatable.

Unlocking her front door, she let out a heavy sigh. Curse it all, her rent was due in a week. If she wanted to keep her apartment, she'd have to take solo missions.

And that was going to go over _sooo_ well with Natsu. He would insist on coming along, with Happy, and Gray would overhear and join them as well. A brawl would begin and Erza would come over to stop it—terrorizing the two while she was at it—and then insist on coming as well. Wendy might join too, if she was around at the time.

And they'd lose her rent money all over again.

"I hate them… So much…"

She hadn't expected anyone to snort in amusement, in a way answering her statement. Her eyes narrowed, moving directly towards the kitchen, where she expected Natsu to be standing, eating her food and grinning. When no pink-haired moron appeared, she looked towards the other side of her apartment, wondering if Gray had snuck in this time. But no Ice Make Mage was grinning at her from the armchair.

"You're being too loud."

There. Her couch. Zeroing in, readying to Lucy-Kick the intruder, she could only stare, jaw going slack at the sight. She blinked. Once. Twice. Thrice. Why, in Mavis' name…?

"What're you doing in my apartment?" It seemed, her apartment was the place to be, whether it was Fairy Tail's Salamander, Titania, Gray, and, now, former(i.e. escaped) criminals.

"We were released, made a deal and all, Blondie. And, napping." A single violet eye, the other forever closed under a deep scar, opened, gazing at her. Well, she was glad he made himself right at home—the jerk, did he just _smirk?!_ —and was comfortable, all sprawled over her couch— _he was smirking!—_ but honestly. How did he get in? "Window was open."

She cursed her pinkhaired partner. "Can't you nap somewhere else?"

"Nope." Her left eye twitched and, the nerve of him, he grinned, showing sharp canines.

"May I ask why?" He was a guest( _ **intruder**_ ) and she felt obliged to at-least be civil.

"Na-uh." He was trying her patience. And he was doing it on purpose.

"Then, Cobra, we have a problem." He simply rolled on his side, facing the back of the couch and showing her his back.

She could only stare once more, to be perfectly honest. He was serious about this then? Napping in her apartment?

A smile curled onto her lips. "Don't even think about it, Blondie."

"Oh~? Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I'm—Do that, and I will call Salamander and his stupid cat here." She huffed out a breath, crossing her arms. "Good girl." She twitched once again.

This was all too much effort and she didn't want to deal with it. "Fine." Turning on her heel, she strode to the wooden chest resting against the wall, digging through it and coming up with a blanket. "Snakes get cold. Have a blanket. I'm taking a bath," and she tossed the obnoxiously pink throw over him—aiming for his head, honestly—and proceeded to her bathroom, picking up a plain green t-shirt, shorts, and undergarments on her way. "You take your nap, I'll take my bath, and we'll all live to see tomorrow."

"Deal."

Crime Sorciere had been too annoying lately and when their fearless leader gave them a few days to themselves(coincidently near Magnolia?) he took it upon himself to find a place away from his psychotic comrades. Which meant the blonde's apartment. Seriously. No one would look for him there.

And, he had to admit, it was all working out wonderfully.

"I'll be out in an hour. Good night." She smiled when he snorted, obviously thinking she was joking.

Lucy Heartfilia does not joke about her baths, especially after that nightmare of a mission.

Now, if Natsu was just smart enough to leave her alone for the rest of the day, Fairy Tail wouldn't lose one of their prized Dragon Slayers.

"He's not that smart, Blondie."

"Huh. Too bad."

* * *

Something short, yeah? I blame **Eien ni Touko** and **Dragon'sHost** for my new appreciation(ha, ADDICTION) for CoLu. I mean, I don't have the hang of Cobra yet, never having written him before, but I know he's a smug little prick, hence why this is just something short. I guess I just wanted to add to the CoLu archives? Ah well. In time, maybe, I'll write something else for him. I really do like the two of them, to be honest~


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Like, at-all. Thanks~!

I wasn't planning on adding to this, but, um, I find myself with another scene for this. It's totally possible I just started my very first CoLu story.

Help.

* * *

Lucy unlocked her door, dragging her bag along behind her as she went. A deep sigh out and she closed her eyes, mentally preparing herself for guests that would no doubt be there. Another mission, another job totally and successfully finished only for a town to be damaged and all her rent money drifting further out of her reach. She'd seen it too, the jewels going up in flames, along with the Inn and the bakery next door to it. Wendy, the sweetheart, tried to put out the flames but then Natsu thought it was a competition and then… Well… There went the town.

Why was she on a team with those lunatics again? Oh, right, because they were all _friends_.

"You need better friends, Blondie."

She hung her head, keeping her eyes securely shut as she breathed in deep. She prepared herself for a guest of a different kind this time around. Raising her head, she looked to her couch, where an all too familiar form was sprawled. And smirking. Always with that stupid smirk of his. "This is becoming a trend. I don't like it."

"Too bad."

"Honestly, why do you always choose _my_ apartment? And why are you even here?" Last she heard, Crime Sorciere was across the country—rumors, to be fair, but provided by Erza—and dealing with some issue there.

"Got done early." She gazed at him, waiting for elaboration as to _why he was in her apartment._ "Nap."

"Of-course. How could I have forgotten?" She hoped the sarcasm was obvious and taking in how his smirk—honestly, could he do anything but?—grew, she was successful. "But, again, _why_ did you choose—"

"It's quiet, Blondie. Let's keep it that way." Her gaze hardened as he rolled to his side, like he had twice before already. That first time was a shock, yes, but he took his nap, she took her bath, and when she was done, he was gone. She had assumed, incorrectly as it seemed, that that would be the last time she saw him. Well, until they passed through Magnolia and Natsu decided he really wanted to eat dirt again.

But no. She was a fairy Tail Mage. Nothing was that simple.

Three weeks later, she came home and he was again sprawled on her couch. She _swore_ he had been waiting for her, just waiting to torment her— _he was smirking again!_ —and she just let him curl onto her couch as she made herself some lunch. The hour was quiet as he snored— _aha, didn't know that, did you, Cobra?_ She was not appreciating the look he was suddenly giving her—and she worked on her novel. When he jerked awake with the curse of 'Salamander', she waved as he jumped from her window. She was all too used to it with her comrades and that just gave her time to prepare for the pinkette's arrival.

"So glad I'm helpful."

"You are, thank you, Cobra." And now here they are. Again. A month later. "You know, I was thinking some—"

"No."

"Excuse you, this is my apartment. I can vacuum whenever I want." He sent her another look and she rolled her eyes. "Keep this up, and I'll—"

"Fine." He turned his head back towards the couch and Lucy couldn't help but frown. She did not like being interrupted, especially by someone who was a _guest_. A snort was the only answer that he deigned to give her. Another huffed breath and she dropped her bag by the door, moving towards her fridge in an effort to find something to eat. Considering Natsu had insisted on coming over the night before their latest mission, she didn't have much hope.

Opening it, she found the measly remnants from three days ago and a cake.

When had she bought a cake? Had Erza bought it? Was she storing it? She didn't remember the Requip Mage stopping by, but she was fairly stealthy, so it was entirely possible that—"Breathe, Blondie. You like chocolate, don't you?"

She straightened slowly, sending a suspicious look to the man she thought was sleeping. He was leaning up, one eye gazing at her from over the armrest. She could almost _see_ that triumphant—he leaned up further, so she could confirm that, yes, he was smirking. "Very amusing." She saw the glint of canines. "Back to the cake," Lucy wanted to get back to the topic at hand. "Why, did you buy—"

"Compensation."

Again with the interrupting. It was clever, once or twice, but now she was getting annoyed. "I can't pay my landlady with cake, Cobra. Thank you for trying though."

"Jeez, so what they say is true about blondes." She twitched. She had yet to discover a way to fully Natsu-and-Happy-proof her apartment, but was there a way to Cobra-proof it? "Nope."

Fantastic. "Fine. Thank you for the cake, Cobra." He said nothing more, edging back down and (presumably) preparing for his nap. How many more times would she come home to the Poison Dragon Slayer on her couch?

A better question: how does one wash a couch?

"That was uncalled for." She laughed, grinning(not that he could see) and opening cupboards to pull out the bread. A sandwich would do until she went to the Guild for dinner. It was almost two, so this would hold her over. Natsu and Gray were probably already there, brawling no doubt, Erza was unpacking, and Wendy was with Carla, possibly at the Guild as well, looking for a nearby solo job. Maybe the two(three) of them could take one together? But now, Natsu would be there to overhear and Gray would join—another brawl would then commence with the entirety of Fairy Tail joining in—and Erza would appear to break it up and join their group as well.

Which defeated the point of Lucy trying to get a job to pay her rent. Would this be another close call? Would she have to face the almighty terror that was her enraged landlady?

Life hated her way too much. A bath sounded great right about now. And then cake. Cake sounded great too. "I'll share," she offered, knowing he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"You got any bleach?"

"I do."

"Fine. After my nap."

Of-course. After his nap. One of these days, she'd have a talk with Jellal about this. But for now, he did bring her a cake.

* * *

Hooray~! Another scene! Maybe I'll add more? Possibly. I should probably change this to incomplete then, if I'm gonna keep adding on… Or I could end it here…?

I'll figure it out later. I have laundry to do.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

"Honestly, why do you keep doing this?" She should have expected it. Sure, he spaced out the visits, but still. She should have listened to that feeling she had. "You could just as easily rent a room." She crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one leg, eyeing him as he shifted. A moment and a dark hand raised, pointing towards the kitchen.

"I brought you food. Now, shut up and let me sleep." Lucy rolled her eyes, closing the door(loudly) and striding towards her kitchen. Truth be told, there were two paper bags from a local restaurant. She sent a suspicious look towards the man on her couch.

"How, exactly, did you—"

"Walked in and ordered it. Just eat and let me sleep already, Blondie," he huffed, curling further into her couch. She still found it hilarious how much he stuck out on her _pink_ couch. "Be quiet." Just this once, she'd let him be. He brought her food, after-all. Best not waste it. This was a good day, she actually had extra spending money—for once!—and now she didn't have to cook dinner? Well, if he kept this up, she maybe just let it go. First that cake and now this?

She could get used to it. "Don't."

"Then don't bother coming back," was her curt response, digging in and closing her eyes. This was the best chicken she'd ever had!

"Lucy!" and she promptly spit it out, staring at the teen stepping through her window. He grinned, raising a hand in greeting. "Oh, dinner? Yes, I'm starved! Happy, Lucy made food!"

"Hooray! Lushy's not totally worthless!"

"H-hey! Now, just, just wait a minute!" She could only stare in horror as they devoured the dinner that she rightfully deserved.

Another day in the life of Lucy Heartfilia. Sigh.

"Wow, that really hit the spot, thanks Luce!" Natsu had the nerve to pat his stomach, content.

"B-but… but…" He blinked at her, tilting his head. He was confused.

"Oh, did you want some, Lucy?" Happy inquired, smiling at her. "Sorry~!"

She should have expected this too. Jeez, and it had been such a good day… "Oops, sorry Luce!"

"It's fine…"

"The hell it is," a voice drawled. Ah, she'd forgotten about him. "Idiot Pyro, Stupid Cat."

"Cobra!" Why was Natsu _happy_ to see him? Had they somehow become best friends without her knowledge? The Fire Dragon Slyer was grinning, that same grin he usually wore. But wait… Hadn't Natsu known he was there? The couch was right in-front of her bed, which was under the window, so wouldn't he have…? "Did you come for dinner too? Ya snooze ya lose! Ahaha!" He leaped from his seat, prancing towards his fellow Slayer, who was watching through a single narrowed eye. "So what're you doin' in Lucy's apartment, huh? I thought you guys were out with Jellal?" Lucy breathed out a sigh, rising and moving towards the fridge. She _should_ have something in there, and she had since stocked up on bleach for the poison eater(along with various other toxic liquids from… places) so maybe she wouldn't have to spend her well-deserved money on dinner tonight.

"Better question is, why are you here, Salamander?"

"Well, Luce's my partner, duh!"

"Aye Sir!"

Lucy, for her part, rolled her eyes, pulling out pasta from the night before. True, it was a pretty meager amount, but she could add what was left of the salmon she made for lunch. Or, ooh, there was some chicken, cook that up to add to the pasta, that'd be good, right? "That doesn't answer his question, Natsu," she stated.

"Sure it does!"

"Yeah, Lucy! Jeez, she knows nothing, doesn't she?" Happy floated closer, eyeing the fish. "Hey, hey, Lusshheee~"

"No."

"What?!" He was outraged, how could she? She knew fish of all kinds were his favorite! "But—"

"You ate my dinner, so, this is going to be mine. Deal with it, Cat." He dropped onto her head, pouting as he deflated. "Serves you right. Now you get to watch me enjoy it."

"You're so cruel… Natsu! Lucy's being mean!" But Natsu was distracted by Cobra ("Fight me!" "Fuck off.") so the cat was on his own against the evil that was the blonde celestial Mage. "Luuuucy, share! We're partners, aren't we?!" Lucy made a low sound in the back of her throat, neither confirming nor denying his claim as she inched the fish into the oven with the chicken. "Lucy!"

"You already ate."

"But I'm huuungry! And it's fish!" That got Natsu's attention.

"Oh? Is there more food?" Lucy sent him a dark look, but the effect was lost with Happy sprawled on her head. "What?"

" _You ate my dinner. I'm not feeding you anymore."_

He had the gall to pout. "Stingy."

"Yeah!" Happy chimed, inching down to frown at her. "Stingy!"

"Get off, Cat!" He floated towards Natsu and away from the blonde. "You two…" A huffed out sigh ended that statement. It wasn't worth it. They weren't worth it. No matter how many times she told them, would they ever listen?

"No."

"Thank you, Cobra, I didn't need a response," she mused, setting the timer for the oven. In fifteen minutes, she'd be eating.

"There better be some for me," the Slayer was sitting on the couch now, giving up all thoughts of napping. Not with the fire eater and his blue cat there.

"Sure, sure." She'd manage it.

Natsu was not pleased. "Hey! What about us?!"

"Yeah, Lucy?!" Another dark look from the blonde sent Happy inching closer to his partner. "Or we could go to the Guild for dinner. Mira's food is a lot better than Lucy's anyway," the Exceed sniffed, trying to rile her up.

But Lucy wasn't taking the bait, not this time. She had a headache forming and she just wanted them out. "Then go, hm? I'm sure there's still some of her special Fire Chicken leftover." And with that, they were out the window, waving cheerfully, promising to be there for breakfast, and reminding her that they were going on a job tomorrow. Ah yes. A job. With those idiots. And their team. Bandits were always _soo_ much fun to deal with.

She eased herself into her chair, gazing up at the ceiling.

But why hadn't Natsu smelled Cobra? Surely he would have done so upon stepping foot in her apartment?

"Because he's an idiot."

"I hadn't realized," was her dry remark.

He snorted, leaning back against her couch and crossing his arms, still miffed about his nap being interrupted. "He thought there was someone here, and the smell was familiar, but then he saw the food."

That made sense. A lot of sense. Sadly.

"Bleach is in the bathroom, under the sink," she offered. It wasn't for her diet, so, if he wanted it, he could get it himself.

"What was that about being a gracious host?" he questioned, a smirk on his lips as he raised a brow. She rolled her head to pin him with a level stare. His smirk grew, showing a flash of canines.

"You are not a guest, you are a freeloader. Go get your own bleach. I'm making dinner."

* * *

I rewrote this three times and I'm still not happy with this… I feel like their interactions here is just… bleh. Like I didn't get them, or its just off. I feel that's more because I didn't send Natsu into a frenzy, but… I dunno… maybe I'm not cut out for a multi-chap story of CoLu… first two were okay. Maybe I should have just left it at that?

Anyway, thank you everyone for reviewing! It made me really happy that you've all liked it thus far! I hope I can continue to reach your expectations, maybe even surpass them!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

You guuuuuys~ You're awesome! And I love you all soooo much! *tears*

* * *

He crossed his arms, shifting his weight to his other foot.

She was in his spot. She was _sleeping_ in his spot. **His** spot.

Sure, if you wanted to get technical, it was "her" couch, but it was _his spot_. On her couch. In her apartment. Whatever.

"Oi, Blondie." She wiggled, brow creasing as she shifted, a faint, pained moan leaving her lips before she resettled. Her shirt had ridden up and he saw bandages wrapped around her middle. He leaned close, eyeing them; they went down awfully far for it to be a couple bruised ribs… "Hey, wake up," he prodded at her shoulder with a single finger, half afraid to touch her.

He remembered last month's Lucy Kick, thank you very much, and it didn't want a repeat if he startled her. You'd think, six months into this… _relationship_ (merely platonic, that's all) that she wouldn't be surprised anymore. Ha. No.

" _Whaaat…_ " A brown orb fluttered open, hazy and unfocused. His tilted his head, a brow raised. "Cobra… What is it?" She rolled, attempting to sit up.

Key word, "attempted".

Another moan, louder this time, and a small squeak sent her rolling back onto the couch, arms wrapped loosely around her middle. A groan, and her eyes closed, burying her head into the couch.

"The Hell did Salamander do to you, woman?" He'd kill him, honestly. He would deserve it too, and the Poison Dragon Slayer would totally be justified—well, in his mind any way.

"Gehaa—not Nat-suu, ahh, bandits, ya know?" She huffed out, taking deep breaths, trying to keep breathing. He dropped to the floor, sitting in-front of her and promptly lifted up her shirt. "P-PERVERT!"

"Pipe down, I'm lookin' at it," he swatted away her hands(a meager attempt, it had to be said) and took in the sheer amount. From right under her bust, almost all the way down to the top of her shorts—and he only lifted as far as was decent, thank you. Let it be said, Dokuryuu no Cobra, while ruthless, was not _that_ bad. And besides, he relied on her for her apartment and couch. She fed him too, on occasion, so… "Jeez, what'd you do, Blondie?"

"Well—"

"Ah." She found that his magic was sometimes useful. "At-least Wendy was there." Light fingers traced over her ribs, feather light against those more severely bruised. He could hear her heart racing, short gasps of pain(that she tried to hide) and how she held herself still. "You need to change the bandages."

"I know."

"Hm. Sit up." She sent him a suspicious look, brown eyes narrowed. "Compensation." She rolled her eyes, just about to respond. "No, let the Lion nap or whatever. At-least I won't do anything funny," from the little side table, he smirked as Loke's key lit up, obviously annoyed.

"Right, well, if you put it that way…" Another burst of light and Cobra could almost hear the Spirit's despairing wail. A hissed breath drew him back to his roommate as she eased herself up onto her elbows, remarkable progress in of itself. "Mavis, that huuurts!"

One hand found its way behind her back, easing her up. She gave him a pained smile in response. "Can't have you dying on me, Blondie. Just try to breath normally, we gotta move ya." She groaned, but he knew she understand what he was getting at: he had to be able to unwrap and rewrap the bandages and she needed to not be on the very squishy couch. "Right on the mark, so, chair." She cast her eyes over to the chair, shoulders slumping at the thought of moving. "Suck it up."

"I let you nap here," her glare was dark and any lesser man would had shuddered. He was used to it.

"And I am eternally grateful. Now, move."

"You, you are a horrible person," she whimpered, rising and nearly collapsing at the harsh burn in her middle.

"I'm aware." He didn't let go, guiding her over. She sunk into it, breathing out a slow sigh of relief. "See? Not too bad, Blondie."

"I hate you…"

"Yeah yeah," he waved off her hatred, crouching and getting eye-level with her torso. "You gonna roll up your shirt, or do I have to do everything around here, Princess?" He smirked when she twitched at the nickname. She sent him another dark look before rolling up the yellow cotton. "Good for you."

"Shut up, Pervert." He ignored that, beginning to unwrap the bandages. The pressure lessened around her ribs, but she found it was getting harder to suppress the pain without it. "C-cobra—"

"I hear you, but you just gotta breathe." She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes. As the last of her bandages slipped away, dark hands inched across her stomach, violet eye taking in the deep purple bruises. "Shit, Lucy… Did any of them break?" An exhaled breath, but her eyes were still closed. That would be a yes, but Wendy had handled those before they all went home. "Remind me to strangle Salamander. And do something nice for the little one." A breezy laugh—punctuated with pain as it backfired—and she grinned at him. He raised a brow in return, a ghost of a smile pulling at his lips. "Jeez, and I though— _Fuck—"_

"Lucy, I have come to," the door flew open, the scarlet haired Titania stepped through, dressed in her nurse's outfit, a medical kit in her hands, "change your ban-ban-ah-ahh," Her cheeks went as scarlet as her hair(Lucy blinked and Cobra scowled at the _scandalous_ scenes running through her head) and then the woman was twitching on the blonde's floor, form crumbled in an awkward position.

The mighty Titania had fallen.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Cobra rose abruptly, moving towards the still open door. "Later, Blondie."

"H-hold on!" She reached a hand out, but immediately regretted the fire that coursed through her. He cast a look over his shoulder, pausing in the doorway. "I'm—"

"And wait for _her_ ," he looked pointedly to the fainted mage before him, "to wake up? I don't think so. I'm out."

"B-but Cobra!" He was, however, gone.

* * *

Erza roused herself from her faint almost fifteen minutes later, wondering why she was on Lucy's floor. "Ah, you're up! Are you alright, Erza?" The S-Class Mage sat up, rubbing at her head and looking around her curiously. She spotted her medical bag and it all came back to her.

"Lucy! I have come to—" and the reason she fainted came back. She fell to stuttering, dropping her eyes and trying to hold back her blush. "L-lu-lucy, d-di-di y-you—y-you—"

"Erza, if I had known you missed me so much, I would have made an effort to stop by the Guild more," a familiar voice purred from near where Lucy still sat. Erza raised her eyes, preparing to look away quickly, only to see Loke wink at her through blue-tinted glasses, just finishing the last round of bandages around her blonde friend's middle.

She let out a slow breath. "Ah, Loke, it's good to see you. My apologies, I was startled. I did not expect you to assist Lucy with her injuries." And she had been so looking forward to using her nurse's outfit…

"If I can be of any use to my darling Lucy, I will do anything required of me~!" He was beaming, light and sparkles surrounding him. Lucy offered a strained smile.

"T-thank you, Loke. You can go back now, I'll be alright." A bright smile, a quick peck on the cheek(Lucy squeaked), and he was gone in a bright flash of light. "L-Loke! Y-you can't just—just—!"

"My, I didn't know you two were so close," Erza observed, now dressed in her normal attire and seated on the couch.

"I-It's not like that! Not at all!"

Erza didn't know what came over her earlier. Honestly, as if she had seen _Cobra_ in Lucy's apartment. What a ridiculous thought.

* * *

You guys are so awesome~! I love you all! I'm sorry about the depressing last author rant, I was in a mood! I should know by now that if ya'll didn't like it, you wouldn't review and favorite this!

Ah, on another note, I have a poll up on my profile for the next story I'm doing(after finishing the _**three**_ I'm still working on… honestly, this was a horrible idea, timing-wise) and the summaries are listed out as well~! I'd love it if ya'll could take a look and vote! I do allow multiple votes and up to 5 choices each.

Until the next chapter, thank you for reading! And all your reviews are awesome!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me nor do I claim it does.

* * *

He was distracted, that's the only reason they got so close.

" _HEY, I SMELL COBRA~!_ "

" _What? Cobra? You mean… and Jellal?"_

" _Yeah!"_

Cobra swore. Loudly.

"Is something the matter?" Meredy tilted her head, blinking up at him curiously. His comrades were looking over at him(somewhat curiously, mostly it was just slight amusement). "Erik?" He twitched a bit at his name, but looked pointedly ahead.

"Fairies incoming."

Silence as they processed what he was going on about. And then Jellal, understandably, panicked. Internally, of-course. Externally, he was calm as could be, the picture of ease. But the Poison Dragon Slayer knew he was trying to come up with a way to make himself scarce without seeming rude.

But he was too late. Natsu had rushed on ahead as was now waving frantically. " _OI, COBRA! JELLAL! HEEY!"_ But now they could all hear him. Meredy waved back, obviously excited at seeing her friends again while the rest of Crime Sorciere gazed blankly forwards. They were not… well, on too great of terms(all things considered) so for now, they would wait and see how the Fairy Tail mages reacted to them.

While Natsu practically raced towards them, the rest of their group moved at a slower pace. Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. Typical Team Natsu. "Your girlfriend's here, Boss."

"We've talked about that, Erik." The Slayer sent him a dark smirk while Jellal's frown deepened. Meredy was hopping up and down, holding tight to the criminal's arm. "Meredy, please, if you're—"

"Do you think Juvia's here? I really miss her! Jellal, Jellal, do you think—"

"Water girl's not there." The pink haired teen deflated, pouting a bit before rocking back on her heels. Cobra snorted at her thoughts. "Go for it, Kid." Their leader sent the both of them suspicious looks.

"Erik, Meredy, what—"

"We should travel together for a while!"

Erik laughed at the face Jellal pulled, not in control enough to school his emotions. Their fearless leader was tempted to, he really was, but the thought of seeing Erza was enough to force him to say no.

"Please, Jellal! We never see them!"

"We're in Magnolia every—"

"It's not the saaame!" she wailed, clutching at him and pouting up at him with watery eyes. The blunet winced, refusing to look down. If he did, it would all be over. He couldn't say no to her(well, unless it was a life-or-death situation, but this was not that) but at the same time, he just couldn't bear to see—

"Jellal. It's good to see you again."

Fairy Tail was already upon them.

"Erza. A pleasure," he greeted quietly, knowing he lost. Now that they were here, Meredy wouldn't let them go.

"So, Snake-Face—"

"Go away." The pink headed pyro grinned, not at all put off by his easy dismissal. "Blondie, Stripper, Little One. Cats." Cobra could be civil. On occasion.

A grunt from Gray, who then diverted his attention to Richard, who was practically _sparkling_ , Carla huffed, Wendy smiled, Happy snickered, paws over his mouth(a harsh glare from the second gen Slayer shut him up), and Lucy crossed her arms lightly. "Cobra, been awhile." He didn't respond, hearing his friends' thoughts—the loudest being Sorano and, unsurprisingly, Macbeth—and choosing it was better not to.

"Oh, so, hey, when're you—"

"Shut it, Salamander." No. He was not dealing with that. The idiot pyro was not about to give away his hiding place. No way in hell.

"I'm just—" Poison flared along his hands, arms gaining scales. Natsu lit up. "Yes! Now I'm all fired up!" Jellal and Erza were cautious, so, being the stupendous teammate he was, Cobra sent them a grin, filled with sharp canines, assuring them all would be well.

It didn't help _anything_.

"Erik, I don't think—" Jellal, always the mother hen.

"FIRE DRAGON'S FLAMING—"

And there went Salamander, flying across the path and taking down a couple trees as he went. Lucy was amused, but somewhat disappointed. "That's hardly fair, Cobra, just using brute strength. He was ready to go at you."

"Hence why I ended it, Blondie. Or did you want the small one to deal with his poisoning?" Wendy swallowed thickly, looking at the receding scales and back to where Natsu was just beginning to rise. She raised a small hand and Cobra quirked a brow.

"I-I would prefer if you d-didn't poison Natsu-san…" Cobra looked back to the Celestial Mage, a knowing look on his face. She huffed.

"Still isn't fair."

"Life isn't fair, blondie. Get over it." Her eyes narrowed and Erza smiled up at Jellal.

"It's nice how we're all getting along so well. Perhaps we'll have to do this more often."

"Ah… Yes…" What a wonderful idea. "What brings you out here?" They had started walking once more, the legal mages mingled amongst Crime Sorciere. Gray was somehow sandwiched between Richard and Sawyer, the speed Mage joining in on their conversation, whatever it was, and Sorano and Meredy were on either side of Wendy, Carla in her arms, the girls giggling over something while the Angel mage looked amused. Cobra and Lucy were still near each other, Lucy on Erza's other side.

"We took a job," was Erza's response.

If he wasn't madly and unabashedly in-love with her, he would have hung his head at her words. Yes, he realized that… "To do what, exactly?"

"Well, we finished and were just on our way back to Magnolia."

"No train!" Natsu shrieked, coming up behind them.

"Aye, Sir! Natsu gets sick~!"

"Happy!" Jellal offered a small smile. It was nice that they were still the same, after all this time.

"It wasn't difficult, I take it?" He looked to the redhead beside him, but it was the Dragon Slayer who answered with a blunt, "Piece a cake." Erza's eyes glittered at the phrase.

He had a feeling he was going to regret agreeing to this whole endeavor, he really did. And he didn't even agree to it, to be honest…

* * *

Chapter five! Also known as the beginning of the first annual Crime Sorciere/Fairy Tail Camping Trip! (Alternatively known as the First-Great-Camping-Disaster-That-Led-To-Repeated-And Idiotic-Trips-Courtesy-Of-Jellal-Being-A-Pansy-Around-Erza)

Aha, stay tuned! This is part 1 of 2, of their amazing camping adventure!

Second one will be up soon!

So, not so much CoLu going on(more Jerza than anything...), but that's what the next chapter is for! This is backstory~!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Natsu was grinning. Cobra turned his eye to him, lips pulling into a frown. "Don't even think about it, Pyro."

"Hey, it'll be fine, Snake-breath!" The pinket cheered, but the Poison Dragon Slayer knew better.

He had heard them, after-all. He just didn't think they'd actually be stupid enough to go through with it—but this was Natsu _and_ Meredy they were talking about.

"Erza—" Cobra cheerfully pounced, taking his fellow Slayer down with him. The psychotic redhead turned to look over at them curiously, a brow raised. Natsu was effectively muzzled and pinned to the ground, Cobra holding him down. He offered her a fanged grin.

"…and what are you doing, Cobra?" Jellal's gaze was boring into him and Cobra didn't need his magic to know what his leader wanted.

"Bonding." A smile immediately graced her features and it was a real struggle not to shudder at the scenes going through her head. As if he and the Pyro-Idiot would—Mavis save them all!—do _half_ of those. That camping one wasn't too crazy, but, honestly? Cooking together? Who in their right mind would let the idiot near a kitchen, much less _cook_?

Oh. Right. This was Fairy Tail. They never learned their lesson.

"How commendable, Cobra. I like seeing everyone get along. Perhaps you and Natsu will be as good as friends as he is with Gray."

' _Not likely.'_

"Erza~?" Meredy drew in close on the other side of Jellal, smiling. Cobra growled. Damn it all, he couldn't grab the both of them! "We should all—"

"Meredy, don't you fucking—"

"—spend the night together! You know, camping!"

"Damn it, Meredy!" He heard Erza's excitement, saw how her eyes glittered at the prospect.

"What a wonderful idea, Meredy. I'd hate to break them up, just when they're becoming friends. Jellal, we shall spend the night together." While those listening in collectively lost their minds—including their fearless leader—Cobra pushed Natsu's face into the dirt, rising and stalking towards the blonde, who had been smirking damn near the entire time.

"The hell at you giggling at, Blondie?"

"Aw, done bonding already?" He huffed, narrowing his gaze on the road ahead of them. "Mm, camping together, huh?" she set her sights on the rest of Crime Sorciere, smiling as she took them in. Richard was having a field day with this, spinning as he spouted words about love, Gray and Sawyer inching away from him while simultaneously trying to avoid Erza, who now realized her mistake.

Wendy and Carla were flushed pink, Sorano patting the youngest Sayer's back, a grin on her lips. Meredy was openly sobbing something about a 'Jerza' and Midnight continued to snore away on his carpet. Natsu had risen by then and was trying to figure out what all the fuss was about, Happy filling him in.

Cobra raised a brow as her thoughts went to her couch back in her apartment. He smirked. "Don't like camping, Princess?"

"No, I'm just curious. Does this mean I get to sleep with you?"

The silence was profound.

The Poison Dragon Slayer, Dokuryuu no Cobra, was speechless. Did she just…? In-front of everyone…? She was joking, wasn't she?

Richard's sob of, "That's love, oh yeah~!" opened the floodgates. Natsu and Gray were instantly upon him, rage in their eyes while Titania was unsteady in the background, swaying lightly, cheeks as red as her namesake. Wendy shrieked, covering her eyes while Sorano practically collapsed against the younger girl, laughing hysterically. Meredy could only stare at them in wide-eyed wonder, but her mind what a whole other matter he wished he was never privy to. Sawyer looked mildly alarmed and Midnight even propped open an eye, blearily asking what was going on.

"There goes Titania, catch her, Boss," Cobra was kind enough to give their leader a warning as the woman tilted dangerously to the side, ducking away from the two Fairy Tail mages. "She was joking, for fuck's sake, she wasn't serious!"

"Luce?!"

"Lucy, is he telling the truth?!"

She was too busy on the ground, laughing and holding at her stomach to answer.

Once that mess was all cleared up, it was decided that setting up camp a little early was in order—that is to say, Jellal decided that Erza really should be resting and called a halt. It was agreed and Lucy took over, gently calling for Erza to wake up since they would be setting up camp. It was a tough go, but she kept at it and eventually, her promise that Erza could be Maid of Honor at the wedding awakened the wrathful spirit of Titania.

Jellal, accordingly, assured her that nothing was going on between the two and Lucy collaborated, stating it was just a joke.

And with that episode over, Cobra sat as far away from the blonde as possible, promising himself that he was never using her couch again. She was evil, pure and simple, and he did _not_ need that kind of negativity in his life. No thank you.

Dinner was better than the independent guild was used to. Erza's motto in life was "Always be prepared" which included not only her stage costumes and props in her luggage but a huge variety of food stuffs. They were thankful for the break in pattern and expressed as much.

"Honestly, Jellal, we are friends. Such a meal between friends is not misplaced," she chided when he mentioned she didn't have to do that—his guildmates loudly disagreed. "I suppose we should turn in early as well. I would like to travel further tomorrow." They groaned and when her dark eyes found her comrades, they immediately quieted, looking away. "Good. Then we're agreed."

Murmurs were her response.

"Lucy," Meredy sent her a pleasant smile. "Erik typically sleeps by—"

"Meredy, that is not appropriate!" Jellal coughed, red tinging his own cheeks as Erza stiffened. Lucy cast them curious looks.

"Well, I have to sleep somewhere, don't I?"

Titania was going to murder him. The crazy redhead was legitimately going to kill him.

But, ever prepared for every situation, Erza produced tents from nowhere. "S-sep-separate tents! Girls here, boys there! Lucy, Wendy, come!" She dragged her female companions to their designated tent, moving stiffly as she tried to stay upright. Sorano and Meredy followed shortly thereafter.

"Don't worry, Erik, we'll put in a good word for you~" the Angel mage snickered.

He would kill them all, starting with the blonde.

* * *

Hooray, part two~

Kinda the idea I had, but it kinda morphed into something else… I could totally add another chapter for this, but I could always leave it up to your guys' imaginations~!

So, until the next time~!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Fairy Tail is awesome and I don't claim it.

*I did just update this yesterday, so please look at the previous chapter to make sure you don't miss anything!

* * *

Natsu wasn't used to sleeping without Lucy, something his fellow Slayer was becoming acutely aware of. While the pinkette tossed and turned, grumbling under his breath about Erza (Cobra decided he would totally tell her in the morning) he tried to find a comfortable position to sleep. He was used to sneaking into Lucy's apartment and stealing half the bed.

Cobra didn't know why it bothered him, but it did. Didn't he do the same thing though? No, he stole her couch. He did not cuddle.

So, when Natsu snuck towards the tent flap, Gray muttered to him that that was a very bad idea. Natsu ignored him. Cobra didn't bother informing the pyro of just _what_ was waiting for him outside. So while his comrades slept on, Gray raised himself up to watch the idiot, Cobra opened his eye to watch as well.

Erza's voice was a low growl and from their tent, they could see her in her Heaven's Wheel armor, a dark look on her face. "Natsu, what are you doing?" The Slayer, understandably, was terrified. He hadn't expected Erza to be on _watch duty_. So, with something along the lines of sleep walking muttered out, Erza smiled and requipped back into her pajamas. "I see. Perhaps you need more blankets to settle that restless spirit. Goodnight, Natsu." And the redhead disappeared back into the tent, the zipper pulled up to close it off.

Natsu stomped back in, pouting, and flopped onto his sleeping bag, muttering more about Erza and how she always ruined his plans. Happy sleepily snuggled up to him and the pinkette grudgingly pulled him close, deciding, for tonight, that Happy would replace Lucy.

Ha. As if that would actually work.

By morning, he was sprawled across Gray, snoring away, the Ice Mage uncomfortable with the heat, but able to sleep through it none the less. Happy had migrated over towards Jellal and was curled on their fearless leader's chest.

Richard found the sight heartwarming and left the tent with the morning dawn to find Erza had done much the same. "It's love," he explained, opening their tent to let her peek in.

"I knew they were good friends," Erza murmured, smiling fondly at the boys she grew up with. "And I never knew Jellal and Happy were so close as well." That was the wrong assumption, but she was sticking with it. "We'll have to do this more often, since everyone is such good friends."

"Friendship is beautiful, is it not, Erza-san?"

"Agreed, Richard."

"Natsu, breakfast!" Lucy called within the next half-hour. The girls had mostly awoken with Erza and Richard was up first, Cobra and Jellal following soon after, Happy passed off to Sawyer. Midnight… slept most of the day so they didn't bother with him. "Natsu!"

" _Food! Ew, what the hell, Ice Princess?!"_

" _Damn it, Firefart, get off me! What's wrong with you?!"_

" _Me?! What's wrong with you?!"_

" _Oi, what are you two shrieking about? Cat, get off!"_

" _Natsu, he's being mean!"_

" _I'll take the both of you! Come at me! I'm all fired up!"_

" _You asked for it, Pyroidiot!"_

" _Naaaatsu!"_

And there went Erza's tent.

* * *

Natsu and Gray wore matching black eyes and identical head lumps while Sawyer got off with several bruises. "Well," Erza smiled at all those assembled around their camp, the tents (what was left of the one) stored safely away. "I'm glad we could all get together like this. Jellal, we will have to do so again, since we're all such good friends," she directed her gaze to the trouble makers, Natsu and Gray immediately throwing their arms around the other's shoulders out of habit while Gray dragged Sawyer into it, more for his sake then the speed mage's.

"T-totally! Best friends!"

"A-aye sir!"

"Y-yeah…"

Erza was satisfied and turned back to the blue haired leader while the three immediately let go of each other. "Perhaps in a few months, when next you pass through Magnolia. We will look for a job in the same vicinity of where you are going."

Jellal was trapped and he knew it. With the sparkles in Erza's eyes, she wasn't going to take no for an answer while Meredy looked close to tears in her happiness. Apparently, the girls had stayed up for awhile, talking and giggling, much like a slumber party. Meredy didn't have a "normal" childhood and with only Sorano as a companion, this trip was exactly what she always wanted.

"O-of-course, that sounds… great."

Cobra snorted. "Count me out."

"What, was that. Cobra?" From the dark look in Erza's eyes, she would take nothing beside unanimous agreement. Her thoughts confirmed such.

"Don't worry, Erza, he'll come. I'll make sure of it!" Lucy assured her, sending a look across to the Slayer. He turned away, scoffing at the thought. There was nothing she could do to force such agreement from him.

"B-b-because you two ar-are so close?" Erza managed to stammer out, blushing profusely.

"No, because we're friends. And we don't see each other often." ' _I'll make that stew you're so fond of. Whenever you want.'_

Well. If that was on the table… "Fine. Since we're all… friends," he managed the last word with difficulty. On a daily basis, he wanted to kill his oldest friends while the pink-haired idiot practically asked for it every time they met up. He was wary of Titania, given that hammer of hers, the little one was alright and the blonde… She fed him, sometimes, and let him use her couch… Eh.

Erza lit up. "Perfect! Well, we should really be on our way. Meredy, Sorano, feel free to stay in Fairy Hills next time you visit," they smiled at the thought of real beds, "and we shall plan our next camping trip when you come by. Natsu, Gray, say good-bye to Sawyer," they made a show of doing such when she turned to them. "Richard, it was very nice seeing you once again. Should you see Wally before us, please tell him and Sho we all say hello."

"Should I meet my beloved little brother, I shall, Erza-san, as you will for me?" She nodded, smiling fondly up at him. "This is love, oh yeah!" He hugged her tightly. Thrown off by the gesture, it took her a moment to hug him back.

"Boss, ya wanna hug her too?" Cobra murmured to Jellal, more to rile him up than anything.

"Erik…"

Totally worth it though.

"Well, Blondie, I expect that soup next time I see you," he peered down at her and she raised a brow.

"Oh? Well, you know what to bring then." Some things even the resourceful blonde couldn't get, so he compensated. He leaned down, almost eye-level to her. She narrowed her eyes, her mind working as she tried to figure out what he was doing.

"I look forward to it," he smirked, voice low. Her eyes narrowed further and her thoughts weren't off in their observation.

"…that's love. Oh yeah!"

"C-COBRA! PREPARE YOURSELF! YOU SHALL NOT SULLY LUCY'S HONOR!" Erza roared, a sword out as her face burned from the scene playing in her mind. Lucy smirked back as he bolted, the wrathful Titania following after him, Jellal a couple steps behind her as he pleaded for the Slayer's life.

Which Natsu and Meredy then proceeded to turn into a game of tag.

Such is the beginning of Fairy tail and Crime Sorciere's annual camping trips.

* * *

I made you guys another one~ Just for you, since you all asked so nicely~

Oh, my poll is over, so, if you guys wanna go look to see what I'm writing next, feel free~

Thank you all for reviewing, it really does mean a lot to me!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, nor do I claim it does.

* * *

Lucy opened the door to the living room, peeking through it.

No Natsu? Check. No Happy? Another check. No Cobra? Three in a row.

She stepped out, towel wrapped firmly around her. Just because she didn't see them didn't mean they wouldn't just appear out of nowhere. It has happened before, after-all. Too many times. You can understand why she was wary. "Natsu?" she called out, just to make sure. When absolutely no one answered her, she smiled, padding into the room to open her drawers. These missions were getting crazy—two weeks gone? She loved her friends, but camping for two weeks, after that _lovely_ trip, was a little much. Back to back?

Yeah, no thank you.

She pulled open the drawer for her shirt, deciding she was just going to chill in her apartment for the day and avoid the Guild unless necessary. Which was a great idea and all…

But those weren't her shirts.

Like, _at-all_.

She could only stare down at the offending garments, clueless as to whose they were and why they were in her drawer. Her landlady didn't rent out her apartment in the two weeks she was gone(well, that she knew of) and she was pretty sure she paid her rent this month…

Okay, she was one hundred percent certain, else her landlady would have blocked her from the apartment and promptly kicked her out until it was paid, with interest. At-least she was consistent.

"So, whose…?" They looked familiar, she _knew_ she had seen them before. They could have been Gray's, but having so many just left lying around her apartment only to be folded neatly and put in a drawer? No, not his style. And, she was positive Juvia snuck into her room to gather up all his discarded clothing to hoard in her own room.

So, not Gray's. Wasn't Natsu's either, not his style at-all. Who then, in Mavis' name, was storing shirts in her drawer? Were they storing other things? She opened the third drawer, blinking down at the contents. Half was some of her shorts, the other half was two neat piles of pants. Also very familiar.

Did… did someone move in? Without her knowledge? _Did her landlady give her a roommate?!_

"Well, I can't say I mind the view." She shrieked, whirling around and clutching her towel close, gazing with wide eyes back at the intruder. "Jeez, do you mind, Blondie? A little loud…"

Cobra stood there, one hand raised to his ear and covering it, the other in his pocket, a bag looped around it, with a brow raised. "C-cobra?"

"Yeah?"

"Did… Are these—are these your clothes?" she could only stare at him, not even pointing at the offending items. He frowned, single eye narrowed lightly, before glancing behind her at the opened drawers.

"You're terrible at putting your own clothes away, do you know that? Totally waste the space you have. Spent half the day just folding most of them."

"Y-you folded my—wait, what? Why are you—why were you folding my clothes?!" She was having a hard time following his thought process. She didn't do a good job of folding her clothes so he did it? How does _that_ make sense?

"Obviously for space-saving. Mavis, Blondie, didn't you hear me? So much space wasted with your wishy-washy folding—"

"Why were you folding my clothes?! You had no right to even come into my apartment!" And we came full circle to the real problem. He merely held up the plastic bag around his arm. "What's that? Laundry detergent?" she asked drily. Was he going to start _doing_ her laundry too?

"Don't be ridiculous. I want my soup."

Of-course. How silly of her. His soup, exactly what she promised next time he bunked at her place.

"Damn right, so, let's get too it." Her lips flattened to a straight line, eyes narrowed on him. She wanted to spend a quiet night at home, not dealing with people and not making soup for some Dragon Slayer who had a weird fetish for folding her clothes. "Whoa, hold up, Blondie, space-saving, that is **it**. I ain't doin' your laundry or anything prissy like that. Space-saving." He huffed, glowering at her. "Fine, I'll start and you… you gonna prance around in a towel?"

There was a single beat as she realized how he walked in on her.

"P-PERVERT!" she screamed, rushing back into the bathroom, clothes in hand.

"I didn't do anything, you're the one— _That_ was uncalled for!" he ducked the shampoo bottle she threw at him from the doorway, her face red. " _You_ were the one—I did not!"

"You commented on the view!" she screeched back, not even concerning herself with how he knew where her thoughts were going. Honestly, at this point, it was amazing how in-sync with each other they were. He would comment on a thought before she even voiced it and she would respond, jumping forward with little to no effort and the cycle would repeat.

Luckily, Mira never witnessed these interactions, or, anyone from the Guild(s) for that matter.

Five minutes later found a still-miffed Lucy in the kitchen, gloves on as she handled the plants and berries, Cobra next to her chopping up some nightshade and hemlock. She wasn't still angry, per se, but she was not in the mood to talk to him. He understood that—obviously—and didn't try to make conversation.

"Pass the mistletoe."

But, how could he pass up _that?_ Honestly, after that camping trip from hell, he couldn't even stand his comrades and ditched them three days later. Sure, Jellal would be ticked when he came back, but almost two blessed weeks of quiet as he hid in the blonde's apartment? He deserved that much, for holding out for three days. If their fearless leader had been privy to everyone's thoughts, he would probably give the Slayer all the time he wanted. He'd be more sympathetic, that's for sure.

"You sure, Blondie?" She sent him a look from the corner of her eye, still cutting away. He shrugged, taking the sprig heavy with light green berries and holding it up. "Well, you know the drill then."

From the blank gaze she sent him, no, she had absolutely no idea.

His faith in Fairy Tail dropped by several degrees. In all their chaos and parties around the holidays, they honestly didn't subject the pretty blonde to that time-honored tradition? Not even the Demon Matchmaker?

And then he remembered Tenrou. Right. She didn't get the chance to experience that torment.

"Are you gonna give them to me or not?" He dropped them into her waiting palm and after sending him a curious look, plucked the berries, dropping them into the boiling water on the stove, along with her tray of cut herbs. "You're weird, Cobra. You ask me to make you stew and then you—"

"You're the weird one, Blondie. Honestly, I thought you grew up in high society?" She puffed up her cheeks, frowning over at him. He smirked, a flash of canines, enjoying riling her up. It was even better than Jellal.

"Yeah, well, it's not like we grew poisonous plants in our garden, so excuse me for not knowing how you play with your food!"

Technically, she wasn't off the mark, but it was hilarious nonetheless.

* * *

Hi friends~! You guys are awesome! I love all your reviews and it makes me so happy ya'll like this so much~!

Ah, about mistletoe—actually, it blooms between October and November, so, that's why I included it! I don't really have a time frame for story, but this chapter is, as I said, two weeks after the previous three. Other than that, most chapters take place a few weeks to a month(or more), given that Crime Sorciere travels all over Fiore. I will try to mention how far between they are. And, I know it's off, but this is after the GMG and Tartaros, but more like Tartaros happened but without any major issues. Like, the Guild disbanding and Magnolia a warzone. Frankly, I don't care. It is my story and I can do what I want. If I wanna pretend that everything is okay after that mess and have everything continue as normal, I will do so.

So~ I hope you enjoyed~! Until the next time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does. I'm not that awesome.

* * *

She was calmly making dinner only a few days later. He was _still_ hanging around, but he would disappear for most of the day only to reappear around dinnertime.

Oddly like another Slayer she knew. Hm.

She was still a little thrown by him storing his clothes in her drawers(and he went through them too, the pervert!) but he explained he'd been bunking there while they were off on their mission. She was a little peeved.

" _You jerk, mooching off my apartment?! Without helping me with the rent?! And I feed you too! At-least Natsu goes on jobs with me, even if he does ruin them!"_

" _Fine, you want me to help pay rent?!"_

" _No, I don't! I want you to pay me back, not move in!"_

" _What's the difference?!"_

Btu they got past that. He even cleaned while she was gone too, which was a surprise considering how Natsu was. His scoffed remark was that he was nothing like Salamander. Well, that had been made obvious to her _long_ ago.

She heard the lock turn and she glanced back at her front door, blinking as her roommate stepped in, bags looped around his hands as he closed the door. "Honey, I'm home." She offered him a raised brow. "I went shopping. For _food_. With my **own** money. I don't even get a 'Welcome back'?"

"Hey, Cobra." He frowned and she offered him a pleasant smile. "Welcome back."

"Better."

"Pervert."

"That was _one_ time, Blondie."

"Three days ago." He growled low in his throat and her smile grew, returning to dinner. They developed a system, considering he didn't seem keen on leaving any time soon: she prepared her food and got him the ingredients for his. He then had his own section of the counter to work with and clean afterwards. Simple, but effective. "What did you get?"

"Dried squid." She tilted her head, giving him a narrowed look. "Food. You know, what was on your list." She blinked, stepping away from the counter to go to the note board on the wall. Low and behold, her list had in-fact been torn off. She looked back at him. "I like eating too, Blondie. Consider this my payment. For 'mooching' while you were gone," he rolled his eyes, obviously taking in her thoughts.

"That… That was rea—"

"Don't mention it. So, dinner?"

It dawned on her then and when she saw his lips curl up into a smirk, she immediately narrowed her eyes. "Cobra…"

"Yes?"

"How exactly… did you get a key to my apartment?" He looked too proud of himself. Way too proud of himself. She didn't like it. She didn't like what it meant for her. "Do _not_ tell me you made a copy of my key!"

"Nope, I did not." Well, that's a relief. "I got it from your landlady."

Oh sweet Mavis, that was worse.

Lucy swallowed audibly, skin paling slightly. "C-cobra… Why did my landlady… give you a key to my apartment?" He was still grinning but the blonde was internally panicking, something he had front row seats to. "Cobra, please tell me you did not threaten my landlady. Please, oh _please_ , tell me you did not threaten her!"

"Your landlady," he began, pausing as his grin widened, showing sharpened canines. Lucy was about ready to cry whilst waving her apartment good-bye. It was such a lovely place, too bad she was going to be kicked out… "Is under the impression that I am an outstanding, law-abiding citizen."

Lucy paused in her sobbing, staring at him blankly for a long moment. "She… what?"

"Utterly convinced."

"Does she now?" Lucy couldn't help but be amused. Her landlady was duped into this con because she thought Cobra…? Oh, that was fantastic.

"My ruggedly good looks and charms helped."

Yeah, that sounded like Cobra alright. Probably charmed the pants right off her. Her landlady did like handsome, young men…

"You think I'm handsome, huh, Blondie?"

"You're a wanted fugitive," she stated, ignoring and trying to push all other dangerous thoughts of her head. His smirk told her it wasn't working.

"Ex, Darling. I'm part of an Independent Guild now, remember? Bottom line is we make the world a safer place."

Lucy crossed her arms, quirking a brow as she leaned back against the counter, gazing across the kitchen as he took up station at his portion of the counter, pulling out several sharp knives and inspecting them before he picked. "Your leader is a wanted criminal."

He waved a hand, surveying some of the items of purchase. "Details. We help people, no one needs the particulars."

"Uh-huh… So… she gave you a key because…?"

"She might be under the impression you finally got a boyfriend and possibly cried tears of joy for you."

It was official. She hated him.

"No you don't, you think I'm _handsome."_

Oh yes. Hated him with a burning passion.

* * *

*snort* I just feel like Cobra would just totally use that as a counterargument, despite the situation.

Which, to be fair, would probably just anger Lucy even more.

Hooray~

Oh hey, let me tell ya, next one is gonna be _epiiic_. So, I warned ya~!

Until the next time, thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Sad, I know…

* * *

When Lucy turned around, just about to change her shirt and go to the Guild, you can't fault her for being surprised at the sight of Jellal.

I mean, seriously, when an escaped criminal, turned vigilante, shows up in your apartment WITHOUT MAKING A SOUND you'd be understandably startled as well.

"Ah, good evening, Lucy." And of-course this certain criminal was the stoic, self-deprecating, kinda-sorta-boyfriend of Fairy Tail's Titiania. Double hooray. "Excuse me, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, no it's fine!" She just had a minor heart-attack, but no, she was fine. "W-what brings you here, Jellal? Don't tell me my landlady gave you a key too!" Which was _exactly_ what she needed, her landlady thinking she was cheating on her, and the blonde quotes, "strapping young gentleman". Yeah, they had an interesting conversation the day after that key-related nonsense—which _still_ wasn't resolved, by the way, despite Lucy explaining that _no, he's just a friend, really!_ —and she was beginning to lose hope that she would ever get her apartment Slayer-free. At the rate she was going, she might as well just invite Wendy and the Sabertooth Twins before they had a chance to break in.

"What? No, Lucy," Jellal looked mildly alarmed. "Does you landlady give out your key often?"

"Eh." That didn't seem to reassure the bluenette, but they were getting off-topic. She hardly need to give out her key when everyone just broke in anyway. "What bring you here?" she repeated her earlier question and he straightened, still looking concerned.

"This may be a stretch, but I'm looking for Cobra."

Her smile froze on her face. "Oh?" She hoped her voice didn't sound too strained.

"Yes. It's been almost three weeks since we last saw him. I think our… camping trip sent him over the edge. You haven't seen him by chance, have you?"

Payback time.

"He's been around Magnolia for the last week or so. I just thought you let everyone have a vacation again?" His pained expression alerted her something interesting was about to happen. "Jellal?"

"Those… those are Meredy's ideas… She's quite fond of Fairy Tail and insists we visit… frequently." Every month. "If you happen to see Cobra, please tell him he needs to stop bothering Makarov," sure, yeah, because _that_ was exactly what was happening, "And we're around Oak Town right now."

"Right now? Then, wait…" She tilted her head lightly, sizing him up. "Ohhh, you're using a Thought Projection! Wow," she moved forward, circling him. "I don't think I've ever really seen one before…" She poked lightly and the image wavered. "This must come in handy…" a cruel smile lit her lips as she stood before him once again. "You should use this trick so you and Erza can plan the next trip."

Thought-Projection-Jellal paled. "Please don't mention this to her."

"Why? Didn't you have fun? Erza was so excited about doing it again…" she trailed off, letting out a little sigh. "Well, she'll hardly want to force you, so I'll just tell her you didn't—"

"T-there's no need, Lucy, please don't trouble yourself," he raised his hands, asking for her to stop. She paused, arching a brow. Jellal glanced to his left, expression dimming before he returned to gazing at the Celestial Wizard. "Meredy has already decided we're coming back to Magnolia in two weeks…" He glanced to his right now and Lucy wondered if he was listening to someone. Didn't Thought Projections require immense concentration? He must be really good at it to have two conversations going at once. "And Sorano is quite insistent on using Fairy Tail's dormitory and bathhouse."

"Ah. I see." Poor Jellal could hardly say no to Meredy and an angry Sorano was something _no one_ wanted. "Well, if I see Cobra, I'll be sure to tell him. Bye-bye!" she waved and the image of Jellal faded.

One interloper, gone. Now, onto Number Two.

"I resent that, Blondie." She glanced back at the couch, smiling at the Slayer sprawled there.

"Oh good, you're back~ So you know exactly what I'm going to say, huh?" He dropped his head into the cushions, but she heard him groan.

* * *

She hummed, content with the warmth as she snuggled further into her bed. Sure, she didn't _want_ Natsu to break into her apartment, but the nights and early mornings were getting colder and his elevated heat wasn't unwelcome.

Of-course, she'd still kick him out once she was good and ready to wake up, but until then, she was fine with his and Happy's cuddling. To them, it defeated the purpose of going home just to reappear in the morning to either, one, eat her breakfast, and/or, two, drag her to the Guild to pick a job.

She loved them, really she did, but sometimes she just wanted to sleep in. Now was one of those times. It was still dark out, not even close to dawn from what she saw when she cracked open an eye. She closed it promptly, shifting further under the blanket.

Odd. Natsu didn't typically sleep that close. Well, he was known to do so on occasion(she could name a fair amount, to be honest). He was still warm and that was all that mattered. She didn't mind cuddling, especially if he did so while still asleep and didn't realize he was doing so.

Her world would end the moment Mira realized they were ' _soo clooose~!'_ —only after being informed by Happy, of-course. Mavis help that cat if he ever found out because if they were scared of Erza, Lucy would show him a whole new nightmare.

The arm around her stomach was new. And now that she was paying attention, he didn't typically shift so her head rested on his bicep. Had she just been that cold during the night that she moved that close? Weird.

Wait, did he just tighten his hold around her middle?

Yes. Yes he did, and now she was pulled up against him. Jeez, so much for Natsu not being a cuddler huh? A week with Cobra in her apartment had kept the pinkette away and in the past two weeks since he returned to his own Guild, Natsu had been spending almost every waking (and sleeping) moment in her apartment, complaining about the smell. That included sneaking into her bed after she kicked him out for the night. Honestly, she didn't know why she still tried. Natsu just found her bed more comfortable and said so on multiple occasions. She should be used to it by now, but it was still just so strange, waking up in someone's arms.

"You steppin' out on me, Lucy?"

Her eyes shot open, staring ahead at the wall in-front of her, mind totally blank, sleep the furthest thing from her mind.

That was not Natsu. That was most _definitely_ **not** Natsu Dragneel. While warm, yes, it wasn't that almost overwhelming heat the Fire Dragon Slayer was known for.

"Honestly…" Warm breath ghosted over her skin, sending shivers down her spine. The voice was deep, low from sleep, and familiar. "I'm gone for two weeks," she felt something brush against her shoulder (she identified it as a nose a moment later) the voice rumbling through her, "and already Salamander's trying to steal you away."

Her scream could be heard throughout Magnolia, waking several citizens with her high-pitched wail. In the outskirts of the town, a fire mage of Fairy tail and his cat nodded awake, wondering what all the fuss was about before drifting back to sleep.

" _Oww, dammit, Blondie! Shut up already! Fuck, why'd you kick me out of bed?! That hurt!"_

* * *

Hehe~

I'll just leave this here and back away slowly~


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me at all~

* * *

She wasn't even surprised, to be honest. Actually, she was pretty used to it at this point.

It was the guest that threw her.

"Cobra?" he grunted from the kitchen, where he was rooting through her fridge and cupboards. She smiled a bit, crossing her arms. "Cobra."

"He needed a place to crash," was the slightly muffled response. A loud snore directed her attention back to the mage propping up on her bed, head lolled to the side. "So, yeah, I brought 'im over."

"I see." He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"He's just sleeping. It's not like he's eating all your food."

"No, you're doing a fine job of that." He straightened at her response, frowning.

"I also restock your food, unlike Salamander." Fine, she would give him that. A fanged smirk told him he agreed. "Meredy was too busy freaking out over Jellal and Erza to focus on much else. I needed a break and I offered him a good day's nap."

"How kind, offering my apartment." A raised brow was all she got this time and she loosened her form. Nothing she could do now, right? So no use freaking out.

Something she should _really_ be freaking out about was Cobra sneaking up on her like that.

He snorted, returning to his self-appointed task of snack-making. "Too late now, Blondie. You were the one cuddling."

"And who had their arms wrapped around whom?" she could feel her cheeks becoming hot at the memory. Natsu was one thing, but Cobra? Suddenly doing such?! Of-course she was thrown! She was totally justified as well!

"You weren't complaining."

"I was!"

"After the fact. You were fine when you thought it was Salamander. By the way," he turned then, leaning against the counter and biting into the sandwich. "We need to talk about that." Frowning and pink-cheeked, she turned, deciding the Guild was a good idea. "Nope, we're talking about this, Blondie. Salamander can't keep sneakin' in like that."

"Like you have any more right than he does! He's my partner!"

"And I'm your roommate."

"You're a freeloader!"

"Excuse you, I paid this month's rent." She blinked at that.

"You what? Why?" A smile curled onto his lips and she immediately stiffened. Remembering the last time her landlady encountered Cobra, she deduced what had happened. "Do **not** tell me you made yourself out to be a decent boyfriend paying their girlfriend's rent. _Tell me_ you did **not** keep up the idea that we're dating!"

A snort and Midnight raised his head, blinking sleepily at the two dueling powers. He yawned. "Aren't you?" A soft snore followed those words as Lucy turned, gaping at him.

"W-what? N-no! Of-course not!" but he was already asleep once again so she turned her eyes to her (and she used the term reluctantly) roommate. "We aren't!"

"Oh? So you've been leading me on?" Red spread across her features as she tried to focus. "You were kinda clingy the other night." He took another bite of his sandwich, chewing thoughtfully before offering her a smirk. "Your dreams were… ah, what word do I want to use? 'Interesting' doesn't quite do it, but maybe 'enlightening'?"

Lucy Heartfilia could only stare at him. It was rare for her to dream, even rarer to remember said dreams.

What in Mavis' name did he see?!

No, no he was lying. He was teasing her. Sure, alright, clever, but it was time to end it.

"You should know I don't lie, Blondie. I have no need to lie to you."

Damn it all, she wasn't dealing with this. She was getting tired of him showing up in her apartment—unannounced—and acting like he owned the place. Sure, she had gotten used to him and was actually getting pretty fond of the Slayer, but this was beginning to go a little too far.

"I-I'm going to the Guild!" and she didn't give him time to stop her.

She wasn't dealing with this. They were friends, that's all. She was a member of Fairy Tail, he of an independent guild always on the move. It was nice of him to keep coming back, considering the two of them friends, but he wasn't…

No.

She just about had it with him.

* * *

He was gone when she came back late that night, so was Midnight. They weren't enemies anymore, but he still kinda scared her, what with his powers.

A single half-sheet of paper was folded on the coffee table.

She had a pretty good idea of what it said and thus ignored it, changing and getting ready for bed before shutting out the lights and snuggling under the comforter.

She'd read it in the morning and hope to Mavis she didn't dream tonight.

* * *

Short, but I'm feeling like she wouldn't take too kindly to everything he was doing. She does have a breaking point and him actually getting flirty just kinda broke her. It's not that she's… _against_ the idea, I guess it's more like she's kinda scared?

Hm. Well, my story, I guess I should know their motivation? Please don't get angry, I do have a point to this. He did just kinda appear out of nowhere and start bunking with her. They never actually talked things through, mostly cuz she was just amused he took naps on her very pink couch.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me. Like, at-all.

* * *

"Hm."

Cobra shot him a dark look, crossing his arms a little tighter. "Don't you 'hm' me. I blame you for this."

The dual-hair-colored man looked mildly offended. "How is you screwing up with your girlfriend _my_ fault?"

"She's not my girlfriend," he growled, shoulders tensing.

The bluenet reluctantly seated with them sighed, dropping his head forward for a moment before raising it, eyeing the maroon haired Slayer. Who turned his head in his direction, eye narrowing. "Are you sure, Erik? _Really_ sure?"

"Butt out, you hypocrite."

"Then, why, exactly, did you ask—"

"Poor life choices!" he snarled, cutting him off. He sunk further into his seat, scowling across the hotel room. After leaving (while voluntary, it was done so very reluctantly) the blonde's apartment, he and Macbeth had returned to the hotel room they—Jellal—had acquired for this latest trip into Magnolia. Sawyer and Richard were out doing whatever it was they do on these fun-filled adventures, Meredy and Sorano out with some girls from Fairy Tail, shopping or spending time in the guild's hot springs.

Which left them one of the rooms and Jellal.

"While I admit I'm surprised," the bluenet began, ignoring the Slayer's vicious scowl, "I'm impressed that you would—"

"Don't get sappy on me, Jellal. Don't." Their fearless leader gave a small nod, his thought process switching immediately. "No, don't even." Another nod and the man remained quiet, thinking through his next plan of attack. He was being surprisingly accommodating in the Soul Mage's time of need.

Time of need? What the hell? Need for what? No, he was definitely **not** sulking or brooding or whatever the hell other words they wanted to use. He was ticked, that's it. Not upset or embarrassed or anything stupid like that. Yeah, Blondie got upset and yeah, alright, he was at fault this time, but that did not mean he— "You two need to talk."

"Like hell we will." While the Slayer denied that idea, both Macbeth and Jellal huffed out identical breaths. "There's nothing wrong, she just needs to—"

"No, this is most definitely your fault, Erik. You should have made your intentions clear from the beginning. Not doing so and acting this way has obviously upset Lucy," the Slayer's glare told Jellal he at-least agreed that Lucy was upset, but denied it was totally his fault. "At-least now I know where you always sneak off to when we're here."

"I don't sneak."

"You do," Macbeth yawned. "Slink, like a snake." Both men sent him a curious look, Cobra's with a narrowed eye while Jellal raised a brow. Macbeth proceeded to curl his lip, hissing much like a snake. Cobra blinked hard, taken aback.

"…the fuck?"

"Moving on," Jellal decided and Cobra agreed. Until he realized where their fearless leader's mind was going. "As this is your fault, you need to take responsibility. Apologize."

"No."

"Erik. You made her uncomfortable and you practically moved in without her permission."

"He does pay rent," Macbeth raised a hand, adding his comment. Both looked over at him once more.

"See?" Erik looked to the bluenet smugly.

"That doesn't prove anything. You're merely bribing the landlady to essentially ignore you." Cobra smirked. "If you'd like to pursue—"

"I'm stopping you there," Cobra interrupted, smirk gone as his expression hardened. Jellal gazed at him, the two watching each other for a long moment before the bluenet conceded. It was his life, after-all. Jellal couldn't force him to do anything (there were some exceptions, of-course) but as Lucy Heartfilia was in no danger, he would leave this up to the Slayer's decision. "Good."

This was a poor choice on the Heavenly Body Mage's part.

* * *

Morning came too quickly and Lucy only looked up at the ceiling, staring blankly and wondering if she could manage to fall back asleep for another, oh, three days?

Probably not.

Too bad.

She sat up, gazing around her empty apartment, taking in the sunlight filtering through the window—locked and sealed shut.

Going on a job was probably the best idea, despite this month's rent being paid. Next month would be upon them soon enough…

"I don't wanna go…" but she eased out of bed anyway, stretching and rolling her shoulders as she rose. A shower would wake her up and then she'd deal with breakfast. Whether she wanted to eat in or at the Guild, she would decide that after her shower.

But she paused before the table, gazing down at the half-slip of paper. Knowing him, it was probably something along the lines of what Natsu would write her, something like, "I don't know why you're angry, but I guess I'm sorry?" which was an exact note she had received in the past.

She closed her eyes for a long moment. No, knowing Cobra, it was probably something a little more blunt, "Get over it". Probably.

She decided to ignore it for a little longer. It would still be there when she got out of the shower and after she ate. She'd probably be a better mood by then. Maybe.

She stared at it, had been for the last ten minutes, at-least. She couldn't bring herself to throw it out, nor could she just read it. To be honest, she should have talked to him, but she was already so confused, how was she supposed to know what to think after that? Looking back over the months, yeah, she supposed he'd been flirting with her. Early on, no, he just wanted to sleep in peace. But lately?

Did she want the same thing?

Fine, yes, she liked having him around. He was… charming. In his own way. He could be thoughtful when he chose to, and their conversations were always interesting. She laughed a lot with him too.

Darn it all, had she been…? With Cobra…?

Mavis, why?

She reached out, grabbing the sheet and opening it before she changed her mind.

' _Sorry'_

That was it? That's all? She was panicking over _this_?

She laughed.

She was freaking out over this? Sure, she overthought things a lot, but this was the best so far! He didn't mean to upset her, that's all. Well, now that _that_ was solved, she could continue on with her life!

As if.

* * *

Hooray, next chapter~

Hmm… not too fond of the ending, but I needed a transition and this is what I came up with.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

He leaned back against the wall, listening to the blonde freaking out inside her apartment. He could see it, brown eyes narrowed as she muttered to herself, pausing every so often to smack herself, berating herself for her own thoughts. It's not like she could really stop where her mind went, but it was interesting nonetheless.

"Oh~?" He tensed at the low voice floating up from the bottom of the stairs. His single violet eye went to the stout woman smiling up at him. "Locked out, dear?"

"No, thank you, Ma'am," he managed, suppressing his shudder.

"Then what are you doing outside, darling?" Lucy's landlady was a terrifying woman and though he may tease her about her "irrational" fear, he knew just how she felt. She, however, didn't have to deal with the woman's less-than-decent thoughts. "Fight with Lucy?"

Honesty was the best, in this case. The woman could simply _smell_ lies, he was sure of it. And the fact that he hadn't heard her when she was _just down the stairs_ also kinda freaked him out a bit. "Yeah."

"Trying to summon up the courage to apologize? How sweet of you. I'll leave you to it then," she waved, fingers wriggling in good-bye, before she shuffled outside—to do her grocery shopping, apparently. Nonetheless, he didn't trust her. He swore he could feel her eyes on him, even with the building's walls separating them.

He allowed himself to shudder.

'— _like he would even care! Come on, you idiot, this is Cobra we're talking about! He'll pop in, just like Natsu, act like everything is fine and continue like normal! You're thinking too hard, stupid! Obviously! Like he feels that way! Erza's just getting to me, that's all. Erza and her books and Mira and her theories… Though Mira always—no, no! I'm not thinking about that! It meant nothing! Nothing! That's final! Now, lunch, what do I want for lunch? I'm not really in the mood to cook… Fine, Guild it is then. Maybe Levy-chan will be there and we can talk. Gajeel just came back from a job, didn't she? I'm sure_ _ **that**_ _should be interesting…"_

He knew _all_ about Erza's books and she was doing a pretty good job of distracting herself, to be honest. One thing he had to hand to her, when she didn't want to deal with something, she could be pretty impressive in sticking to that decision. Pretty impressive, honestly.

He saw her, a smile on her lips as her brown eyes lit up with warmth. He recognized this scene, and experience told him what was coming. He didn't mind it, but it felt so _real_ it was a little disorienting.

How could someone ever dream of confessing their love to him, especially with that kind of warmth in their eyes? After everything he's done — _especially to her_ —how could she even dream of this scene? Yeah, she was practically unconscious and it was a dream, but dreams are subconscious desires (the demon barmaid would have a field day is she ever caught wind) so what did that say about her?

What did that say about him, that he'd actually been dreaming these last few nights, for the first time in a very long time? Happy dreams even, not the nightmares he came to expect and know, but of something so vastly different? Of Kardia Cathedral, of him dressed up, Jellal and Macbeth beside him, similarly dressed, Makarov standing at attention just few away from him in a small tux? Fairy Tail and his family gathered together in that church, all smiling and talking, getting along and happy? Of her friends walking down that petal-strewn aisle in dresses, her coming shortly after, breathtaking in white?

 _Who dreams so fondly of marrying him?_

Lucy Heartfilia, apparently.

If it wasn't the truth he'd seen(listened/heard/sensed, whatever the technical word was), he would have laughed at the idiocy. As _if_ he would get that close to someone. As _if_ he would let someone get that close.

He would never let people in, his life is testament to **why** that is a horrible decision.

She would always let people in, _her_ life is testament to that. Lucy Heartfilia was the light and she loved and accepted with a capacity he had never seen in another human being—in all his years.

Everyone who ever hurt her, she's forgiven. She's not an idiot, she'll know what they're capable of and how dangerous they can be, but if they truly mean what they say and show that they want to repent, she's the first one to open her arms, smiling so damn warmly. She trusts too easily, gives too much of herself, loves too much.

And damn it all, he was drawn in, like a moth to a flame.

He'd like to blame her, but she did nothing to warrant it. She was just her stupidly kind self. When did it start? He'd like to bloody know, but he can't establish a definite time-line. After the first time he popped in for a nap, but before her freak-out the key. Maybe.

No, he did not _love_ the loud blonde, but he also didn't want to murder her on a daily basis, like Sorano. Her dreaming of that wedding messed him up more than he ever thought it could. With anyone else, it would be hilarious, a product of too much to drink, fatigue, and finally the blessed relief of unconsciousness—and yeah, it has happened a few times before. Sorano's was _waaay_ to creepy for his tastes and he thanked whatever god took pity on him when Cana was rudely awoken by falling off the table.

Honestly, when had the two ever talked?

But with Lucy, it was… different somehow. Not the crack that he'd seen, where it was such a strange dream that they woke up laughing and wondering how such an idea even occurred to their sleeping minds. Lucy's was—in a word—genuine. That happiness wasn't a result of alcohol or exhaustion, it was real. Ish. She was still dreaming and he learned long ago not to put stock in dreams, but it just…

It threw him, that's what.

That someone could look at him in their dreams and smile like that. She of all people should have run, the fears from her past playing out despite the forgiveness he'd received from her now. Their shared history should have made a more violent scene then the brightness he'd been privy too.

" _I love you, Erik, always and forever. This I promise you. And Celestial Mages never break their promises."_

" _Then I guess you're stuck with me, huh?"_

" _Just like you're stuck with me."_

" _I can live with that."_

" _Me too."_

* * *

And there we have established what she dreamed about. I was going back and forth on what it would be when I mentioned it being 'interesting' and this was what popped first. I entertained other possibilities, but I figured, ya know, when girls meet guys, they tend to imagine what they would be like dating, married, the wedding, a family… So, I did that for Lucy~ Well, I mean, I know that's true for me, anyway! Like, if it's a guy I could actually _like_ not just some dude my roommate knows and introduces me to when we're out getting dinner.

Oh, and, hooray~! It's officially a couple-y story! I shall work hard to make it... romantic-ish.

Welp time for bed~


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

He stood, ready to face the blonde. It was the least he could do. The way her mind was working right now, it wouldn't be long before she probably tried to drown herself in the kitchen sink.

And he couldn't have that.

' _Erik,'_ He cursed at the intrusion, turning his head, single eye looking through the lobby's windows, tuning his ears to Magnolia. ' _Something's come up. We need to go. Now.'_ There would be no arguing with his leader and from his tone right now, there would be no debate.

Which meant this would have to be put off.

He huffed out a sharp breath, gazing back at her door before moving away, striding down the stairs and throwing open the door.

* * *

She blinked, hearing movement outside her room. She looked at the door, hearing the steps move away and down the stairs. She stepped towards the window, catching a flash of maroon before it disappeared from her sight. "Cobra…?"

What was he doing in-front of her apartment? Had he been waiting out there? Why? Did he come to see her?

Did it matter now? He was gone anyhow.

"Then, I suppose…" she raised a hand, fingers brushing against the cool glass. No doubt he could still hear her, he could probably hear he if she was on the other side of Magnolia. Was she smiling? Why was she smiling? "Be careful, Cobra." She was smiling.

Maybe she had missed him…

"Yo, Luce!"

"Natsu?"

"Got any food?"

"Aye, I'm starving!" And they were raiding her fridge. Good to know something things never changed. "What's with that look, Lushy? You look scary…" Happy piped up around a mouthful of fish, causing Natsu to glance back over at her, turkey leg in his mouth. He sniffed, head tilting around. "Natsu?"

"Ah, snake-face wasn't here today! Great, I didn't sleep at _all_ last night, Luce! Let us spend the night!" Lucy could only blink rapidly as her partners began planning out their evening.

"W-what? Hold on! This is my apartment! You can't just—just spend the night!"

"Really? We can? You're great, Lucy! Thanks a bunch!" And there went her day.

"I said no!" But they would, apparently, not be swayed. Darn. Now she knew for sure she missed the Poison Slayer. Him being around meant peace and quiet from these idiots.

* * *

She took to leaving notes when they went on jobs. Be it three days, a week, or two, she would scribble out a little note mentioning how long they expected to be and when they left. And no, she definitely did **not** miss him. She just… You know, in-case he came back and crashed on her couch while she was gone. Sure, she liked him well enough, what with their routine they established, and he was pretty smart, travelled a lot—that is to say, she could talk with him: the places she'd been, he'd been, jobs, vacations, anything. He always had something to answer with.

And he kept Natsu from barging in during the night. That was a plus.

Downside was he snuck in. Yes, it happened _once_ , but still. It still kinda freaked her out, that he…

It was official. She was probably falling for him.

Damn.

* * *

"Lucy." She shivered at the ominous vice behind her. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling slowly at the imposing (though very short) figure of her landlady.

"H-hi…" The woman raised a brow and the blonde quickly swung around, patting her pockets for her wallet. "I swear, I am _not_ behind! In-in-fact, I have my rent—well, I mean, some of it anyway—right here! I swear!"

"You've already paid this month's rent." Lucy immediately stilled. Oh. Right. Cobra paid it. She forgot. "Have you made up with Erik yet? I haven't seen him for a few days." Lucy blinked slowly.

Erik… That name sounded oddly familiar… Oh. Cobra. Right. His name was Erik.

"A-ah, well, he went out on a job, so I don't know when he'll be back, actually…"

Her landlady raised a brow. "Oh? He was here a few days ago. He looked so deep in thought. What exactly were the two of you fighting about, hmm? He looked pretty upset to me, just sitting against your wall."

Lucy was taken aback. Cobra had looks upset? And he _had_ been waiting in-front of her apartment! Why didn't he come in then? Or knock? He just… sat there? Had she ever seen the Slayer just sitting in thought as opposed to saying something about the issue? No. No she had not.

Strange.

"Lucy?"

"H-huh? Oh, um, our fight… he… um… I mean, w-we… ah…" It seemed so silly now. Natsu slept in her bed all the time, practically on her, but when Cobra did it… She really was falling for him, huh? "It seems ridiculous now, honestly…"

"Then you should probably tell him that when he comes back." The woman gave a decisive nod, as if Lucy had come to her to begin with and she was solving all her problems. "If you think it's silly now, it probably means either you or him or the both of you overreacted." The woman waddled closer, reaching up to pat Lucy's cheek, offering her a slightly terrifying smile. Lucy's wobbled on her lips. "Chin up, dear. Just talk and I'm sure everything will work out."

Lucy nodded slowly. "T-thank you, ma'am. I'll… I'll do that." Her landlady nodded, walking towards her own apartment.

"Oh, and Lucy?" the blonde blinked, wondering if some other wisdom had bestowed itself on her landlady. "I expect your rent to be on time for next month. Otherwise I really will evict you." And she closed the door, leaving the blonde with the beginnings of tears pooling in her eyes.

* * *

Hooray! Chapter fourteen!

I was gone for a little bit, huh? Well, I'm back! Frantically working on possibly publishing my first article in a magazine! Yay for me! One of my professors really liked my assignment and told me I could actually publish it if I worked on it! How awesome is that?! I met with him today and he marked up my paper pretty good, but he really likes my idea, it just needs more detail and clarity, ya know? Writing an essay is very different from writing for a magazine. Sure, it's only the local one, but it's still a magazine, one that thousands of people read each month!

So, I got a poll up(now with a CoLu option~) and I'd really love it if ya'll would vote!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Unfortunately.

Have I ever mentioned how much I love writing wedding scenes~? Like, I _really_ like them~

* * *

She realized she was dreaming. It was obvious. Lucid dreaming, right? Or, something like that? When you're aware of what's happening? Like you're watching it (like a typical dream) but you _know_ it's a dream?

She was getting married.

She was in Kardia Cathedral and as the doors opened, she took a deep breath, the smile pulling on her lips. She was happy. _Really_ happy.

"Ready, darling?" She looked to her left, tears welling in her eyes as her father smiled down at her.

"Father…" It was so nice, seeing him again… All these years passed by and he didn't know if she was okay or not, but he kept hoping she would return. She never got to be a family with him again. She wasn't there when he got sick. "You're here…" Her voice cracked and she felt the sob welling up in her throat, threatening to break free.

"Of-course I am," he turned, leaning down to rest his hands on her shoulders, peering through her veil, his smile warm and just what she always wished to see on his face. _His happiness._ "Of-course I'm here, Lucy. I wouldn't miss this for the world. Are you ready?" She could only nod, lifting a hand to swipe at her eyes, hoping she had waterproof makeup on. "That's my girl." He held out his arm and she curled her hand around it, other hand holding her bouquet tightly.

They looked forward and, as one, glided down the aisle, she smiling and trying not to cry and he patting her hand, a wide, _proud_ , smile on his face. "My little girl, all grown up and getting married. You won't forget about us now, will you?" She looked up at him, the sob threatening once more.

"No! I'll never forget you! I love you, Father! You and Mama!" His smile widened, eyes brimming with tears.

"Good girl. My beautiful little Lucy. We're so proud of you, you know? We're so happy for you." He dropped his head, swiping at his eyes before straightening. "But if he ever puts even a finger out of line again, Fairy Tail will be the least of his worries."

Who, exactly, was she marrying? She could see Makarov at the end, standing behind the alter, and she could see Erza and Levy on her side, Jellal and Macbeth—was he sleeping?—on the other side.

And, apparently, her husband to be before Makarov. She couldn't make out his face from the veil, something she found ridiculous. If she could see Levy clearly, why couldn't she see the man she was marrying?

"Do you like him?" she found herself asking. If this was her dream and she was aware it was her dream, why couldn't she ask _who_ she was marrying, huh? No, instead she asks if he likes him!

"He loves you and he protects you—I know, I know, you're a mage of Fairy Tail and you don't need protecting, but a father worries, Lucy. Your mother thinks he's perfect for you, but… Well, his eating habits are a little unorthodox."

That… didn't help her at all.

"I know, but he _can_ cook other things!"

"Then I guess that problem is solved, isn't it? Just be careful you don't accidently eat anything, Lucy. Lord knows that the last thing we need, you getting food poisoning… No, I suppose…" Her father smiled down at her, squeezing her hand. "If he's the one you chose, I have no objections. It doesn't really matter what I think about him, now does it? I'm hardly the one marrying him!"

"Your opinion matters to me, Papa. I don't ever see you anymore and you haven't had a chance to meet him." Lucy bowed her head, feeling the tears once again. Whether it was from she never being able to see her father again or that he thought his opinion wouldn't matter to her, she wasn't sure. But as it stood, she could only ever see her family in her dreams.

"Well, I know enough about him to know he'd do anything to keep you happy and safe. That's all I really need to know, Lucy. Now, come on, no tears." She raised her head, smiling up at him. He couldn't help his own tears though. "There we go. Smile."

And they were at the steps, gazing up at Makarov and her friends, her husband(honestly, his face was _still_ masked form her veil? Seriously?) only one step down, as if he had thought to come down but thought better of it. She silently thanked him for allowing her this time with her father. He rose back up to stand back with his groomsmen and she turned to beam up at her father. "Papa." She tried to be strong—for him.

He cupped her face, the veil silky against her cheeks, and gazed down at her. "Go and live your life to the fullest, Lucy. We'll always be beside you, no matter where you go." He tilted her head and kissed her forehead, pulling away to join the familiar blonde woman in the front pew. Her eyes filled again at seeing her mother, her lovely mother—

Who was currently curled around Laxus' arm, sobbing somewhat hysterically as the Lightning Dragon Slayer patted her hands, his eyes pleading for help from her father.

Lucy couldn't help her smile as she laughed at the scene. This was hard for her, it really was, but seeing her parents after all this time and witnessing her mother's antics once more?

She couldn't have asked for a more perfect wedding.

"Lucy." She turned, the man who was destined to be her husband standing before her, hand outstretched. "Shall we?"

"Of-course." She took his hand and marveled at the feel of it. Larger than hers, but so gentle as he twined their fingers together. Rough from work(she wondered what he did) but warm.

Makarov grinned down at them, tears pooling in his own eyes. She saw Mavis seated on the edge of the small wall before the magnificent organ. "Lovely as always, Lucy. And—" Lucy's hearing went to static as her Master looked to her fiancé. "—I'm surprised at how well you clean up."

"Special occasion, Gramps." His voice wasn't familiar.

For the love of the First, was she _ever_ going to know who she was going to marry?!

Wait. Maybe this was one of those dreams were it _meant_ something that she couldn't see his face? Like, her future was happy, but filled with unexpected twists and turns? Or, what was that she read?

Oh. Right. That it… it meant a loss… of innocence. Or finally transitioning from a child to an adult…

So what did that mean for her?!

"Brats, and family," Makarov began, voice echoing in the church. "You know why we're all here!" Cheers greeted his words and he grinned. "We're here to make this official. Lucy and –" Again, his words were lost to her and she gazed up at the hidden form of her fiancé. She couldn't help her smile though. "—have been together long enough for me to say with certainty…" Lucy expected sincere words and maybe some poem about love. Or how they were perfect for each other.

That's what you do at weddings, right?

"…that my grandchildren are going to be adorable." Makarov winked at her and the church laughed. She flushed, ducking her head.

"Come on, Gramps, get serious here," her fiancé coughed out, his fingers tightening around hers. Ah, so he was uncomfortable like her, huh? "I'd like to get to the Honeymoon ASAP!"

Never mind. He was perverted like every other man in this Guild of hers. She probably picked the best one, with her luck.

The Guild was practically wheezing at this point and she frowned at Makarov, who looked about ready to fall off the stool he stood on. "I'd like to be married, Master. Please continue." She tightened her grip on her husband-to-be's hand and she was rewarded with a pained grunt.

"Yes, well, continuing," Makarov coughed, straightening up and shaking himself. "We're all here to celebrate the uniting in marriage of Lucy and –, who are taking the first step of their new beginning; their new life together." She eased up on her hold and smiled cheekily up at him. His face was still masked, but she had a feeling he smirked back. "The ability and desire for one human being to love another is perhaps the most precious and fulfilling gift that has been entrusted to us. It is an all-consuming task, a lifelong endeavor— the journey we've been preparing for all of our lives." The Master paused to take a moment to himself, no doubt remembering his own wife. "Loving someone is a reason to stretch beyond our limits, to become more for the sake of the other. It is to look into the soul of your beloved and accept what you see. Loving is the ultimate commitment which challenges humans to become all that we are meant to be. As they join in marriage today, Lucy and –are announcing to the world that they are welcoming that challenge." Murmurs greeted his words and Lucy turned to face her fiancé, placing her hands in his.

"For everything there is a season and a time for every purpose under Heaven. Now is the time for a wedding! They will laugh and cry, dance and sing, and above all, celebrate their love with the blessings of the people who matter most to them. Today, they'll bring the joy in their hearts as a gift to one another. They bring their shared dreams, which tie them together. And they bring the seeds for their future, out of which will grow their life together," Makarov ended, pulling open the book. Glancing at it, Lucy grinned when she say a sheet of paper set between the pages.

The Master had a cheat sheet for the vows.

"Now, we'll begin the ceremony. Lucy," she raised her eyes, returning his warm smile. "Do you take this man to be your husband? Your partner in life? Your one true love?" There was a suspicious noise like Mira squealing/sobbing, but she ignored it. "Will you cherish your friendship and love him as you do today, for tomorrow and forever? Will you trust him and honor him in all the days of your life? Will you laugh with him and cry with him? Will you love him faithfully, through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy? Will you forsake all others and keep only him as long as you both shall live?"

Lucy beamed, the tears returning. "I will."

Mira fainted into Lisanna, who waved a fan on her face, trying to quickly bring her back so she didn't miss the wedding. Seconds later, blue eyes fluttered open and her sister helped her to sit back up.

Makarov then looked to her husband-to-be, offering a smile. "And you. Do you take this woman to be your wife? Your partner in life? Your one true love?" Mira squeaked once more and Erza poked her. "Will you cherish your friendship and love her as you do today, for tomorrow and forever? Will you trust her and honor her in all the days of your life? Will you laugh with her and cry with her? Will you love her faithfully, through the best and the worst, the difficult and the easy? Will you forsake all others and keep only her as long as you both shall live?"

The hands holding hers tightened and there was a pause as he looked down at her, away from the Master. "Of-course I will."

She couldn't explain the utter joy that fluttered in her chest.

"Now, should any object to this union, please do so now." From the demonic energy radiated from Mira, if anyone dared they wouldn't live long enough to voice their complaint. "Wonderful! Now, the rings if you will?" He nodded to Wendy and Romeo, who stepped forward bearing the small pillows. Lucy smiled at the Sky Dragon Slayer, who beamed back up at her, obviously overjoyed.

"Lucy-nee," Romeo offered her a grin, pink on his cheeks. "Y-you look really nice," he whispered.

"Thank you, Romeo," she whispered back as they took the rings. The teens stepped back and quickly sat down, watching as the couple faced each other once more. "With this ring," Lucy started, taking her husband's hand. "I thee wed. I take you to be my husband. To love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences. I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your wife." She slipped it onto his finger, grinning up at him, a single tear streaking down her cheek. "Let us walk together always, and let us always walk towards the light."

"With this ring," his hands held her gently, warm against hers. She gazed down at the darkened skin, wondering who she knew with such a color—Gajeel was the only one coming to mind, but he was seated behind Laxus. "I thee wed. I take you to be my wife. To love you, cherish you, to submit myself unto you in all things, and to follow you through all of life's experiences. I offer you this ring as a sign of life, and myself as your husband." He slipped it onto her finger, lifting her hand and bringing it to his lips. She could almost make out his face, _almost._ He was grinning, teeth showing as he kissed her hand. "I'll walk with you forever, always towards the light."

That was a startlingly loud sob and she jerked her face towards her mother, who was now holding onto her father and asking him why he hadn't been that romantic at their wedding. Jude, for his part, flushed, quietly telling her they needed to be quiet so the wedding could be finished. Layla still cried, but there was no other outburst. Lucy had a feeling she'd hear more about it at the reception.

"W-well, now that you've exchanged your vows and your rings," Makarov coughed, his own cheeks red as he turned his eyes back to his cheat sheet, coughing once more. "Then, with the power entrusted with me, as Guild Master and a Wizard Saint—"

"—And with me, as First Master of Fairy Tail~!" Mavis chirped. Makarov shot her a look while Lucy's husband tossed back her veil, grinning down at her.

Lucy looked up at Cobra.

"Erik."

"Luce."

"—I now pronounce you husband and wife. Erik, you—" The Poison Dragon Slayer didn't need any more stalling, hands cupping her face like her father's had not all that long ago, and leaned down, pressing his lips against hers. "Can none of you brats ever let me finish?! You ask me to officiate, but you don't abide by the rules! You're supposed to wait until _after_ I tell you, not before! Is that so hard of a concept?! Is it?!"

While Makarov raved at the injustice of it all, while Mavis clapped and giggled, while the church burst into screams, Lucy wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer, eyes closed as she kissed her husband.

* * *

She awoke with a start, breathing hard as she gazed at the wall. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling as she regained her breath.

For once, she remembered her dreams.

"Kya!" With no Fire Dragon Slayer in sight, she flopped onto her stomach, screaming into her pillow. "Seriously, Lucy?! _That's_ who you dream of marrying?!" She berated herself, burying her face into the pink cover. "Erik? Honestly, you dream of marrying Erik?" She took in a deep breath, getting a mouthful of her shampoo. "Ugghhh stupid Slayer… Breaking into my house and making me fall for you… Stupid stupid stupid…And then, what does he do?" she questioned herself, turning her face to the side and pouting out at her darkened apartment. "Flirts, practically gropes you, then disappears for two months… Stupid Blonde, couldn't you choose someone nice? Like Natsu? Or Graaa—no, not him, Juvia will kill me… Damnit, why are there no decent guys?"

She huffed out a sigh, calming herself. ' _Though, Erik is nice… Sure, a little crude, maybe a little like Gajeel, but we do get along…'_ She shook her head, rolling onto her other side and pulling the comforter up to her chin. "Come home already, you stupid snake. Otherwise I'm banning you from my couch."

Not that he heard her. He was too far away for that to happen. Wherever they were, Jellal was keeping them busy. Erza knew they were on the other side of Fiore, but she didn't know what they were up to. They'd been reading the papers though, reading about how several Dark Guilds had been taken down and disbanded, some of their more dangerous members taken in by the Magic Council. They could only assume it was Crime Sorciere and hope that everything was going well for the Independent Guild.

Except… he did hear her.

* * *

Hooray~! New chapter~! And totally a long one! Typically I try to keep them just a bit over 1K, but this one is nearing 3K~!

I really like writing wedding scenes~

AND TA-DA! THEY KISSED!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape or form. Thanks~

* * *

He stared up at the ceiling, waiting for her breathing to even once more.

He didn't intend on being back so soon, but he made it in record time. He intended on sleeping on the couch and surprising her when she woke up. He had just stepped into the kitchen—he was _starving_ and he hoped she still had _something_ toxic—when the dream began. He expected it to be like last time, but this was one more…

Detailed. Intimate even.

He saw her parents, heard her pain. _Felt it._ Saw how happy she was. He realized he shouldn't feel smug about it, but technically it was still his wedding that they showed up to so there was still that bit of him that swelled at how happy he made her—despite putting no effort into it. And even her dream-parents approved of him.

He thinks he would have liked her mother. From what he's heard about her father, he would've been harder to win over—and he was honestly considering it. Damn it all, he was not going to marry the blonde!

But she was still so happy and he was curious about why she couldn't see him(was it even him?) so he made himself a sandwich, without anything toxic, and sprawled on the couch, listening in and seeing the world through her eyes. He had to laugh a bit when he saw his fearless leader make eyes at Erza, the demon redhead flushing and looking away quickly, only to glance back a moment later. Even in her dreams, Lucy was spot on with everyone's personalities. Seeing Macbeth awake was interesting, but he noticed the man's head bobbing before he jerked, obviously fighting against sleep.

What a great friend.

He choked when there was that bit with the honeymoon. Mavis, now he was picturing it. Shit, he wasn't a pervert and now he's stuck with this ( _admittedly awesome_ ) picture!

Just focus on the ceremony, for fuck's sake. Focus on Makarov, focus on her smile. Hell, even look at the pixie seated behind them, grinning. Who was she? What's she doing here? He doesn't recognize her from Fairy tail and she isn't Michelle, so, a figment of her imagination? Interesting.

And despite holding no feelings for the blonde, when he cuts off the final leg of the ceremony to just kiss her, there's a warmth that settles in his chest.

He never had a home, he can't really remember his family, but he remembers that warmth. _Love_ , Richard would spout, regaling them with his stories of him and his brother.

Why does he feel at home with blonde in his arms? Because she lets him crash on the couch? Because she has no issue with his strange eating habits?

He jerks at the screech, holding still and silent. " _Seriously, Lucy?! That's who you dream of marrying?!"_ He breathes out a silent breath, realizing he had no, in-fact, been found out. " _Erik? Honestly, you dream of marrying Erik?"_ He freezes at the use of his name. With her, it had always been Cobra.

For some reason, he doesn't mind all that much. Why? Because she had really been nothing but nice to him? Something she honestly didn't have to do in the first place?

Because she felt like home?

" _Ugghhh stupid Slayer… Breaking into my house and making me fall for you…"_ That warmth flooded his chest once more. _"Stupid stupid stupid…And then, what does he do? Flirts, practically gropes you, then disappears for two months… Stupid Blonde, couldn't you choose someone nice? Like Natsu? Or Graaa—no, not him, Juvia will kill me… Damnit, why are there no decent guys?_ "

He was **really** tempted to pop up and look over the couch and _kindly_ ask her not to group with those idiots, for one, and two, he was _plenty_ decent, thank you very much.

" _Come home already, you stupid snake. Otherwise I'm banning you from my couch."_ Yeah, he wished her luck with _that._

But hey, wish granted. He's back. Which brings him back to staring at her ceiling and waiting for her to fall back asleep so he could hyperventilate without a possible audience.

* * *

She awoke to the smell of something burning. A groan and she rolled over, burying her head deeper into her pillow. "Natsuuu… Why're you here? So early? And burning food?"

"I resent that, Blondie. It's not burnt, just a little crisp." She jolted upright, eyes shooting towards her kitchen where the man was in-front of her stove. "Ah, awake are you?"

"You. What're you doing?" She honestly couldn't believe it. Had he heard her? No, no that couldn't be it. He was across the _country_ , he couldn't have heard her.

"Making breakfast. You like bacon?" Ah, so that was the burnt smell. "Crisp, Blondie. _Crisp_."

"Riiight. Crisp."

"Glad we agree." She slid out from under her comforter, grabbing the flannel on the back of her desk chair and slipping it on. "So?"

"Sure. Make mine… not as _crisp_." He scoffed, shaking his head.

"Don't know what you're missing, Blondie."

"Mm, really doubt that, but thanks anyway." She shuffled in, going to her fridge to search of something to drink. Maybe if there was some milk, or even orange juice left…

"You, darling, are in luck. I came bearing groceries." She glanced over at him, a smile growing on her lips as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Don't get all mushy again, hear me? Figured the Flaming Fucker took over while I was MIA and prepared accordingly. Incidentally, he will not be joining us today because of a… _pressing engagement_." When he shot her a smug smirk, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Is that right."

"Yeah, real important. Had to deal with it ASAP." She doubted that. She really did. "Don't you want to bask in my presence, _Honey_?"

"Yeah, you caught me. I've been dying to see you for the past _two months_." He looked back down at the frying pan, obviously ignoring that part. "So. You come back for the couch or my charming personality?"

"Personally, I'm pretty fond of the view," he stated casually and she quickly looked down to make sure she was wearing decent clothes: an old t-shirt, pants, and the flannel now wrapped tightly around her. She narrowed her eyes on him. "I mean, you got a great view of the sunrise. Reflected over the canal? Pretty great." He shot her a smirk and she growled.

He was messing with her. _And she had honestly missed it._

"Boss man let us take a break. No doubt the girls will be at Fairy Tail and Jellal will spend the next few days simultaneously trying to see the demon redhead and avoid her. Figured it was about time you and me talked some stuff out."

She wondered when they would get a chance to do that. The argument they had was ridiculous and the look he was giving her informed her that he thought the same. She quirked her lips in a small smile and he gave a single nod. That was all she needed—he had, in his own way, apologized, and she had forgiven him. "Will you be staying?"

His form stiffened and the bacon he had been turning dropped flat. He took a moment to gaze at the wall before him before turning his head slightly, watching her. "Do you want me to?"

"Depends, I guess." She ducked down, gazing into her fridge and trying to figure out where she was going with this, hoping the cool air would tone down the redness in her cheeks. Like he said, there was food in her fridge, along with a suspicious brown paper bag. "Will you be bringing Midnight back around without warning me?"

"Learned from last time." She held in her shriek when he leaned on the door, peering down at her, bacon forgotten. "You still scared of him?"

"N-no!"

He tilted his head. "You scared of me?"

"You? W-why would I?"

"I can read your mind. I know exactly what you're thinking." She straightened, closing the door and frowning at him.

"Do you want to stay or not, huh? Fine, sure, I'm still a little… _cautious_ of Midnight. But why would I be afraid of you? If I was, do you think I'd let you sleep on my couch? Honestly, I think I know you well enough by now that I don't need your magic to know _you_."

He blinked. Hard. She thought she knew him? Well enough?

A grin grew on his lips and he watched as she narrowed her gaze on him. "I consider that a challenge, Miss Heartfilia. Glad you're alright with me rooming with you. We'll have to talk to the landlady about splitting the rent and we'll have to discuss sleeping arrangments but I think we can—"

"N-now just wait a moment! Roommates?! And what's wrong with the couch?!"

"You honestly expect me to sleep on that? Every night?"

"You did fine before!"

"Ah, but see," he edge in close, standing mere inches away from her, grinning down at her. She pulled the flannel a little tighter around her, still frowning. He could hear her heart beating wildly. "That was before we made this official."

"M-made what official?"

"Roommates. Unless you were thinking of something else?" She _swore_ he purred, but this was _Cobra._ Cobra did not purr. And yeah, maybe she had been thinking of something else… "Ah, I see."

"S-see what? Don't you go getting any weird ideas, Cobra!" He took hold of her hand, shaking it once. "W-what?"

"It's Erik. Nice to meetcha, Blondie."

"At-least call me by my name!" He grinned viciously and she tugged her hand away. "Your bacon is burning." He swore, turning and going to save his breakfast.

* * *

Hooray! New chapter!

So… no kissing, but hey, you know, they kinda sorta worked things out~ Ish~

Thanks for reading and thank you all for the reviews! They make me really happy! Hoped you enjoyed this!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	17. Chapter 17- The Christmas Spectacular

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you~!

Ahahaha, so, I've been gone awhile, yeah~? So, here's the latest installment of House Guests! In this case, it's the Christmas Special! And yes, I'm very aware it's no longer Christmas.

* * *

The party was already in full swing by the time Crime Sorciere pushed open the doors. Cheers marked their arrival but little else—Fairy Tail was too amused by the spectacle that was a tipsy Gray with his arm around the all-too-happy water mage. Juvia was, surprisingly, not being psychotic.

They just hoped it would end well when the ice mage came to his senses. Fairy Tail couldn't afford another flood.

Regardless.

Meredy instantly flitted away to join Mira in cheering for the blunette. Sorano joined Wendy and Carla at their table, the Angel Mage giving Romeo a strange grin as she settled across form him. Understandably, he inched _away_ from Wendy and the light haired woman's smile eased up. Richard took a moment to gaze around him at the decorations, eyes alight at the festive spirit and recalling the few memories he had with his brother before joining Mira and Meredy. Sawyer settled at a table and hoped he wouldn't be bothered, thanking Kinana when she brought over a mug. Macbeth was already curled up in a booth, Lisanna throwing a blanket over him—it was odd, how comfortable the two were around each other.

And Jellal was dragged away by an excited Erza, the woman having a few too many slices of cake and shots in her.

Which left Cobra to his fate.

"Blondie, miss me?"

"Erik! You're back!" Lucy grinned up at the Slayer, eyes bright and cheeks flushed. From the mug in her hand, he came to the correct conclusion that she started the party with all her friends while she waited. Her smile lightened and he leaned down. "I missed you," she breathed, lifting her arms to wrap them around him, bringing him closer.

"Oooh! Lucy's in a party mood!" Cana cackled, mug raised in the air as she leaned back. Few looked over at her declaration, already used to the scene.

They two ignored her and Lucy kissed his cheek lightly, pink cheeks going a shade darker. "I was worried Jellal would decide not to—"

"And miss _that_?" Cobra jerked his chin towards his fearless leader, who was currently stuck in Erza's hug, his head pressed firmly against her armor as the redhead patted his head cheerfully, if not a little forcefully. When Lucy turned to look, she couldn't say the man looked uncomfortable. She wondered, though, what he would do when he found out what Mira had planned for the night. "Oh, that should be good. Tell me when and I'll get us good seats."

"I'm sure he won't—"

"Yeah, he'll bitch about it, but secretly he'll be singing the Demon's praises. Don't worry, Blondie, I'll clue you in." He smirked and she held her frown for only a moment longer before snorting. His single violet eye shifted away from her and towards the barmaid herself. "Oh? Seems like she and Meredy want to start the main event."

"Who's first?"

"Frosty over there." Lucy's gaze immediately went to Gray, who was now seated at a table with Juvia clinging to his arm. He would have been swaying a bit, if it wasn't for her hold on him. Mira brought over two mugs for them, cheerfully commenting on the festive spirit, to which Juvia agreed and Gray blinked up at her slowly. Meredy, meanwhile, slowly eased the reel of the fishing pole out, gently lowering the little sprig of green.

To right above them.

"Oh! Why, would you look at that! Well, you know the rules!" Mira sang out, as if surprise by the whole situation. The Guild broke into cheers, laughing and calling out to the couple. Both looked up and while Juvia went red and quickly let go of his arm, he merely blinked up at it.

"O-oh, n-n-no! Ju-Juvia couldn't! J-juvia is just pleased to have such happy memories with Gray-sama!" the Ice Mage looked down at her. "Really! Juvia must insist that—G-gray-sama?" Gray placed his hands on her shoulders, gazing down at her.

"Rules are rules, Juvia."

"Eh? What? Eh?" The bluenette looked around, thrown by his insistence. A few tables away, Gajeel held up his own mug, grinning viciously at his old friend. "Gajee-kun? Gray-sama? W-what's—" Gray leaned in, stealing a kiss. The Guild went wild and the woman promptly fainted. The little green sprig zoomed away and Lucy watched as it floated above Gajeel and Levy's table for a moment before Mira shook her head and motioned discretely towards Bisca and Alzak. Meredy did as she bade and the couple was all too happy to comply.

"So that's what you were talking about, Erik." He flashed back to that week in her apartment and his failed attempt at using the age-old tradition of mistletoe.

The Slayer grinned, shifted closely and wrapping his arm securely around her waist. "Welcome to your first Fairy Tail Party, Blondie. And, more importantly, welcome to your first _normal_ Christmas party." She raised a brow, giving him an amused look. "Heads up, Titania's up."

Lucy whipped around to watch the scene.

"Erza~!" Mira chirped from behind the redhead. "Will you look at that~?" Mira pointed upwards, a smile on her lips. Both obeyed and while Erza's eyes lit up, Jellal attempted to flee. "Ah, Jellal, you know the rules! Master, isn't that right?" The shrunken elder nodded sagely, the pink tint to his cheeks giving away his current condition.

"Precisely. My boy," the Master grinned, "Pucker up." Erza also wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Er-erza, sh-shouldn't we discuss this befo—" Erza brought him close, brushing her lips against his in a quick kiss. All his complaints magically vanished and when she pulled away, smiling, he pulled her back in, surprising the crowd and spectators, who went wild. Many also cheered for the money they would earn once they collected their bets.

"Didn't you say he would—"

"Hush, Blondie." Lucy sent him a smug smirk and he pinched her side. "Ah, the reluctant couple are next." Lucy snickered as the little green sprig was maneuvered over Elfman and Evergreen while everyone was still distracted by Jellal and Erza.

"Ohhhh Elf-nii~!" Lisanna was the one who pulled in close, grinning up at the hulking form of her big brother and standing between the two. "Look who's next!"

Both fell for it, looking up only to color and immediately look at each other. Making eye-contact was a terrible idea as they both went scarlet and then looked away. And then began the typical complaints ("As if _I_ would date this oaf!" "Li-lisanna, really, we aren't!") in which Laxus stepped in (after Mira sent him a pointed look).

"Ever, come on, you know the rules." There was much grumbling and assurances that they were _not_ , in fact, dating, thank you very much, but, since rules are rules and Laxus was stepping in, fine, they'd do it, would that make everyone happy? It was a quick kiss and Ever immediately pulled away, flipping out her fan and covering half her face with it, refusing to meet Elfman's eyes. But everyone saw her blush.

"Apparently we're next." Lucy turned back to her partner, furrowing her brows.

"What?"

"You deaf, Blondie? The She-Devil wants to see us make-out." Lucy blinked, cheeks going red at his words. "Oh, don't act all embarrassed about it. We do more than enough at—" she pressed both her hands over his mouth, eyes frantically looking around to see if anyone caught his words. Not that anyone would be surprised, given the Slayer's rather startlingly affectionate behavior. Yes, there were months were the tension was _ridiculous_ , but once they agreed that they liked each other, all was resolved. And they were all given front-row seats to said behavior. And his jealous tendencies (Sting made a terrible decision when he decided to hit on the blonde to provoke the maroon haired ex-con. Rogue figured it would be a good "learning experience").

His brows waggled and she could feel his lips curling upwards under her fingers. "Oho? You two sure are looking close!" Mira swayed by, tray in hand as a part of her (admittedly meager) disguise. Everyone knew what she was up to, but they also wanted to see what chaos she would bring about. Holidays were always a great time for a good laugh. A slight hand motion on her part and Meredy responded instantly, the fishing pole jerked around and the mistletoe currently swaying above their heads.

Lucy looked up, glowering at it. "Mo, Rucin, wok." She diverted her attention, looking back down at the Slayer under her. She could tell he was smirking. "Vra?" She pulled her hands away slowly, still giving him a hard look. "Don't you wanna kiss me, Blondie?"

"No."

"You wound me." Mira was giggling at the scene and few others rolled their eyes. Meredy was biting hard at her lip, holding in her squeal while Natsu wrinkled his nose.

"Ew, you guys are gonna kiss again?" Happy floated above him, paws pressed tight against his wide grin.

"Natsu's _jealous~!"_ The blue furball sang and said fire eater scoffed.

"It's just Luce, why would I be jealous, Happy?"

"Such tragedy, the woman he loves stolen away by the newcomer!" Happy declared, flitting up higher when Natsu made a grab for him, frowning now. "You're _soooo_ jealous! Jeez, try to hide it better, will ya?"

"Stop that already! I don't wanna kiss Luce! That'd be weird! Like kissing Erza!"

Jellal disagreed with that statement, but Erza took offense. "And what, exactly, would be so weird about kissing me, Natsu?" and while he begged for forgiveness, stammering out an excuse ("We're all such g-good friends! Like, family, you know?! You're like my—my sister!" "Oh, I didn't know you thought so fondly of me. Come, let Nee-san hug you." "I-i-I'm fine! Really!") Cobra pulled Lucy closer to him, grinning down at her.

Mira couldn't stop him from breaking off the leafy decoration and popping it into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully while the She-Devil and Meredy shrieked in outrage. "Eh. Your stew's better, Blondie. This's too bland." Said mage flushed at the compliment.

"Y-you can't just—just _eat_ it, Erik!" Mira looked about ready to smash the tray over his head.

"Why not? It's poisonous. Good snack." Meredy frantically searched for their back-up sprig—and he grinned at the knowledge that he ate that while on the way to Fairy Tail.

"Erik!"

"Fine." He cupped Lucy's face, drawing her in close and kissing her soundly. She squeaked at the bitter taste on his lips, felt the mild sting of the poison, but he grinned, simply pulling her closer. Before she quite knew what was happening, she was in his lap and had her arms around his neck, eyes fluttering closed as she leaned into his touch, his hands shifting to hold her tight to him.

Mira's scream alerted them that she wasn't expecting that and Meredy's sobs filled the air as she cried tears of joy. And the cheers. Always the cheers.

* * *

Ahhh, so I was gone for a bit, yeah? Sorry about that! I lose all motivation during breaks!

I know it's not the next chapter in the thrilling saga, but this occurred to me and since it's still the holiday(ish) season, I went with it! Next chapter will be picking up where we left off!

I challenge all you guys to reach 155 reviews, okay?! It'd make me totally pumped and I know you can do it!

So, I finally got a Tumblr. Hooray? I'm still not really sure what to do with it, but I have it. It's just simply **maiokoe** and pretty plain so far. I check it a few times a day(like once or twice—again, no idea what to do with it) so… maybe I'll post things concerning these stories. Like little drabbles I guess? I'm kinda in a writer's block right now, so just little tidbits really does help.

So! That said, I hope you had a fabulous Christmas (if you celebrate) and a glorious New Year!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for your understanding~

Ahaha, so, I was gone awhile, yeah~? Sorry, class started and I was an idiot and chose five literature courses and an essay course. It's not fun. I haven't been able to write at-all and due to that extended absence, I lost _all_ my inspiration! **Shvartzit** 's been a dear in trying to help me, but I think she was about ready to give up on me!

I warn you though, just because I'm posting this doesn't mean the next chapter will be anytime soon. Like I posted on my profile, I'm currently on hiatus due to my schedule. I _may_ be able to get a chapter out here and there, but please don't send messages asking when the next one will be! School is, unfortunately, top priority right now.

So! Without further ado! Chapter 18!

* * *

Cobra tried not to grimace, knowing the demon woman would pick up on it immediately and pounce. She probably _was_ a demon and he commended Lucy for putting up with her all this time.

"—and I _really_ look forward to working with you, Erik," the woman tried purring and it came out too low and honestly rather disturbing. Next to him, Lucy stared.

"Yeah… Same." Her thoughts were traumatizing and if he was a lesser man, he probably would have broken by now. "So," he cleared his throat, raising his eyes slightly from where they had been focusing on the opposite wall. "How's this gonna work?"

Lucy's landlady grinned, her wrinkles deepening and thin lips pulling back to show short teeth. "Why, it's very simple. Sign here," a stack of papers appeared from nowhere (was she a mage and pulled them from a pocket universe?) "and here," she flipped a few pages, the friendly light in her eyes now gone and replaced with an almost demonic intensity. "Here."

"And, this is for—"

"And here. Initial here. Sign here, full name please." She flipped through the pages rapidly and he could only blink a little more. Never in all his life had he been so dumbfounded by a civilian. And if he wanted to survive this meeting, he had to be on his best behavior. It was all well and good being a mage, but technically he was wanted and being a wanted man doesn't make it easy to get apartment leases.

He was lucky this woman thought he was cute and didn't look into him further than "Lucy's Handsome Boyfriend."

"Legality and insurance reasons. Here too please, Erik."

"Insurance…?" Was the stack getting bigger? Was that possible? No, no he would do this. He would not be frightened by the stout landlady—even if she was probably the Demons of Tartaros' Grandmother. "Hey, what—"

"Um, could we read through it first?" Lucy held up a hand, drawing the demon's attention. Small eyes slitted and turned to her, focusing. Lucy's smile wobbled and he stayed silent. "F-for the fine print?"

"No. Sign here, both of you." She handed over two pens and Cobra frowned at his roommate, who merely shrugged and took the pen, signing out her name with a flourish. He eyed the papers, eyes narrowing in distaste. "Now, Erik," her voice was friendly enough again. "Let's go through this again, shall we?" She dropped the papers and pointed at the first signature line on the first page. "Sign here."

Was it wrong of him to feel like he was signing away his soul?

He didn't take much pride in his penmanship, considering his lack of formal schooling, but it was vaguely legible, in that scribble-it-out-as-fast-as-you-can-kind of signature. Sure, it wasn't anything fancy like Heartfilia's, but it was his, he supposed.

The landlady tilted her head, taking in his writing and Lucy leaned forward a bit. "I don't think I ever got your last name. Erik Cubel. Yes, yes that works," his new landlady hummed, flipping pages. "Here, dear," and he felt a little more of his soul being signed away with every twist of his wrist.

It didn't help that he could hear Lucy mentally repeating his name, over and over again in her head.

* * *

"Cubellios?"

"Yes, I named my snake part of my last name. Yes, it's legit. No, I don't give it out freely. No, I don't remember my family and no I don't want to find them. I know my mother's dead and my father gave me up to the slavers. If I ever see him again, hugging him will not be high on my list. Anything else?"

From the look on her face, he spit that all out a little harshly.

"I—I didn't mean—"

"Yeah yeah, I know," he covered his eyes with his hand, taking in a breath. "Sorry." He didn't make a habit of apologizing, but this was all on him this time. He couldn't fault her for being curious and t was just a perk of his that keyed him into her thoughts.

"I-It's fine. I should be apologizing. I didn't want to—" He raised his free hand, waving it briefly and she cut off at the motion. "I… I think it suits you, if that makes you feel any better." He tensed, hand tightening over his eyes before he loosened it, pulling it away to look over at her, brows furrowed. But she was already in the kitchen, her back to him. "So! What do you want for lunch?"

"We just ate. An hour ago."

"Well, I'm planning ahead!" He pushed himself up, his gaze watching as she moved around the small kitchen. She was careful to keep her back to him, but that didn't mean he didn't know what was going through her mind.

It was absolute chaos and he was pretty sure if he could see her face, she'd be blushing. Why, he wasn't sure.

' _Lucy Cubel… Kyaa! Bad Lucy! Don't think like that!'_

"Courthouse is open til five." He smirked when she whirled around—and yes, her face was read.

"W-who asked you, huh?!" He eased back down, hands behind his head as he grinned up at the ceiling. "Don't you look at me like that! Don't you know girls—um, well, I mean…"

"Look at you like what, huh, Blondie?"

"What? No, nevermind! I'm not talking about this anymore! Okay, deep breath, deep breath. In. Out." He leaned up, watching as she did just that, in the middle of their kitchen, chest expanding and shrinking, arms lifting at her sides before dropping as she breathed out.

"Oh man, that was such a great idea. So glad I'm rooming with you, Blondie!"

"Shut up! I deal with Natsu every day!" she paused in her breathing exercise before returning to it, closing her eyes and propping her hands on her hips, taking in one last breath. "Alright. I am calm."

"Lucy Cubel. Nice ring. Speaking of rings—"

"OHMYGOD SHUT UP!" and a mug came flying at his head.

* * *

So. Here we are. Again, I apologize for the wait, but, as I mentioned waaaay above and on my profile, I _**am**_ on hiatus and probably will be until my spring break, which is in a few weeks.

 **Credit for Cobra's last name goes to** shvartzit **because I was panicking and she was helpful and oh-so-gracious~**

I understand this probably isn't the next thrilling chapter you were waiting for, but I like the mundane aspect about it. Also, I'm looking into signing for my first apartment with my friend, so I'm waaay nervous. We checked out the place today and it's decent, nothing like my campus dorm, but it has a kitchen so I can actually make food. It's really a lot cheaper, so that's great.

That said, thank you all for sticking with this and reading. It really means a lot that you all love this so much.

Until the next time, thank you for reading.


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form, thank you~!

* * *

Immediately after the whole apartment thing was settled, he was gone, off on another adventure ("Sure, let's call it that. The Boss might object to calling it 'repenting-for-our-major-fuck-ups' after-all." "Cobra!" "What?") with his friends ("Is _that_ what you call them?" "Aren't they?" "Absolutely not.") she was left alone on the couch, mug of tea in hand as she gazed around her apartment.

This was a bad idea, she realized belatedly. A very bad idea.

She didn't have a second bedroom. Where was he supposed to sleep?

* * *

"Ah, m-ma'am?" Her landlady paused, just about to step into her own apartment on the first floor. Lucy swallowed thickly, scurrying down the stairs to stand at the bottom, wringing her hands in-front of her. "Can I… can I talk to you? About the apartment?"

Their landlady turned around, eyes narrowed on her. "Just because you broke up, I will not break the lease."

Lucy blinked. "Huh? Broke up…? Oh! Oh, no, no no no, it's not that! It's, um, well," she rubbed at the back of her neck, looking up at the beams high above her. "It's, uh, we don't—I mean…" she took in a breath, biting her lip. "We aren't like that, and I didn't think this through." She glanced down and her landlady didn't look amused in the slightest, eyes narrowed behind her glasses.

Lucy steeled herself, taking a strengthening breath and squaring her shoulders.

"The apartment next to mine is empty and since I need a second bedroom for Co—Erik, for Erik, I was thinking we could expand a little into that one? We'll pay a higher rent, to make up for the smaller apartment!"

Her smile was terrifying. "And you brought this up right after we signed the lease, _because_?" Lucy flailed, stepping back as the woman strode close. "And now, Miss Heartfilia, I need to draw up a new lease and figure out how much I'll be losing for you being a pretty little airhead. Not to mention the construction that will entail, which you _will_ be paying for, by the way," Lucy nodded quickly. It was her idea, after-all, why wouldn't she pay for it? "And your boyfriend's gone off for work so he won't be signing until he gets back—and, when is that, exactly?"

"A-ah, a… month?"

She sighed, stepping back and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, then I suppose he'll be back in time for the construction to be finished and signed for the apartment. _Again_."

"I swear, ma'am, it just occurred to me!"

"Of-course it did. It's a good thing I was already planning on it and was just about to come talk to you. Lucky thing, too. Now I won't have to pay for it."

Lucy blinked again. "You… were going to come talk to me? About expanding the apartment?" The woman suddenly looked away, lips pursed and eyes narrowed once more. "A-ah! Thank you for your time! I'll be going! Right now! To get, uhm, to ask around at the guild, f-for remodeling! Thank you ma'am!" Lucy bowed hurriedly, practically running away, the front door slamming behind her.

In the silence that followed, the older woman ambled back towards her own apartment, unlocking it and slipping inside. Once the door was closed, she stepping quietly through her living room, frowning at her bookshelf before pulling down an album. The dark leather was smooth and worn, a dark brown. She set it down in her lap as she settled on her sofa, keeping her hands pressed against its cover.

"I did promise, after-all…" she murmured in the silence, slowly opening the book and trailing her fingers over the old news articles.

On the first page was an article on Fairy Tail, dated shortly after the blonde had joined. In the front-page picture, one could see the Heartfilia heiress grinning at a table, others surrounding her as she laughed. She wasn't front and center, wasn't the main focus and the article was more a puff piece than anything, but she had kept it.

She kept all the articles since that girl came into her care.

She hadn't known who she really was at the time (hadn't cared, either) but kept an eye on the papers and magazines, keeping the articles that ever mentioned or pictured the blonde and her guild. She wasn't sentimental, no, but there had been something about that girl that struck her.

Later, she would accept it was how young the girl was, too young and too naïve for this world. And when she learned of her true history, she continued to collect the articles, documenting the girl's rise in the world, how she made her way, free and happy.

And when that island disappeared, all those years ago, she kept every news article. Every single one.

She knew Jude Heartfilia was still out there and when the man showed up on her doorstep, asking about his daughter—anything she could offer him—she showed him the blonde's room. She shared the sentiment that she would come back, but it was the question of _when_ that bothered them.

And it came to pass that when he found he had a few days to himself, he always found himself back in Magnolia, visiting the woman who was also waiting for his daughter. She showed him the articles and he read and reread them, tears in his eyes as he calmly remarked that she grew up well, despite the lack of his presence in her life. You could say they became friends.

(He was outraged at the articles in Sorcerer Weekly, totally shocked his daughter would _ever_ pose for such a thing and she took immense glee in sharing her own stories of the guild, horrifying the man with the wild tales and drunken disorder Fairy Tail commonly evoked. The centerfold pages, ah, those were the _best_. Especially the ones where she posed with Mirajane. For the _swimsuit edition_. The man near had a heart attack.)

It was one of those last meetings—they were few and far between to begin with, but with his rise back up, they were even less—that they were quiet. It was just one of those times where they sat, wondering when they would ever see that ditzy blonde again. It had been six years already, they had both aged. Everyone had aged.

Had she? What did she look like now? Jude showed her a picture of Layla once, would Lucy be her double? Or had she inherited more of her father than she thought?

"Say," he began, sipping quietly at his tea. She had raised her eyes, watching him. "You'll watch out for her, won't you? Once she comes back?" He didn't look at her, instead focusing on the scrapbook before him, as he did at every one of their meetings. "I worry about her, being here, being a mage. But she seems to have done well enough… And I know she'd rather I not be in her life anymore." He chuckled a little, but there was no happiness in it.

They both knew how many packages were wrapped up in her room, waiting for her return. His last attempt at gluing together whatever was left of them. He told her once it was a pitiful attempt, that he didn't deserve such a wonderfully strong woman as his daughter, but he wanted to show he cared—had _always_ loved her, despite the past.

"Of-course." She liked him well enough. He realized his mistakes and was working to fix them. And she was fond of the blonde and she was such a sucker for happy endings.

She smiled sadly down at the book, closing the front once again and setting it on the coffee table.

"I did promise, after-all, Jude. She really is a good girl, so I'll make sure she stays safe," she spoke aloud, looking across her living room at the small picture on a side table, her smile becoming fonder at the happy faces of the Heartfilia family. "I couldn't have them sleeping in the same bed, after-all. That's just improper, no matter how cute her boyfriend is."

She could almost hear laughter in her living room, but she chalked it up to Misaki in the apartment next door.

* * *

Yaaay~ chapter 19~

Also, not too much in the thrilling sage, but this kinda got away from me a bit. Hope you don't mind!

I'm really on a roll right now and I have some free time, so there WILL be another chapter posted soon! Like, later today! Today's a great day!

I am still busy with school, so this won't be happening again any time soon.

Thank you so much for reading and sticking with this! I hope you enjoyed!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me at all~

* **Please Note: I just posted chapter 19 a few hours ago, so please make sure you've read that~ Yay for double updates~**

* * *

Lucy smiled, stepping into the small room.

Though the overwhelming smell of plaster was still very much around, it was finished. It hadn't taken all that long either, not after the Guild decided to help. Well, when she says Guild, she means Laki laid the framework, Erza supervised in her bright orange construction uniform, and Taurus was called forth to assist. Everyone else had either been too much of a bother or not helpful in the slightest.

All in all, only two weeks, given Laki worked around her missions and Lucy had a grand time trying to control her team long enough to actually be home to help the purple haired mage.

Out of pocket, she paid the wood make mage for her services, thanked Erza for her "help" and gushed to Taurus about how awesome he was for helping her like this.

But, it was done. Cobra had his own room. They hadn't had to cut into the other apartment too much (just a corner of the living room) and they even managed a window for him. But now came the question of what to paint it. White was boring, but pink was out of the question. Something neutral, like beige? She remembered him wearing purple, but was that too dark of a color?

"Princess, might I suggest—"

"V-VIRGO?!" Lucy jumped, crashing into the wall and clinging onto it, the other hand over her heart as she stared at her spirit.

The pink-haired maid blinked, then bowed her head slightly. "Greetings, Princess. Onii-san informed me we were preparing a room for Cobra. He expressed his displeasure that you would rather room with the poison Slayer than with him, and so he suggested I—"

"Stupid lion, always butting in…" she muttered, calming her breathing and straightening. "Oh, hey, since you're here, what color should I paint his room?" The spirit gazed back at her, then took in the small room.

It was small, really. Big enough for a bed and dresser, but not much else. Lucy figured it would be okay, since he hadn't really expected a room. She wonders, though, when was the last time he actually _had_ his own room, his own bed. She didn't really know what he'd been up to since joining with Crime Sorciere, but being out and about on all their journeys, she doubted very much they got rooms at inns.

Before the Tower then? Almost twenty years? Discounting his time in prison, since that was hardly a nice experience.

"I believe green would be nice," Virgo finally answered, head tilted lightly. "Light green. Light colors work better, make the room lighter. Appear bigger." She gave a single nod, then turned expressionless eyes to her master. "Since you have it under control, Princess, I'll take my leave. Goodbye." And the spirit was gone in a shower of gold, leaving Lucy to ponder _which_ shade of green would be the best.

* * *

"What's that smell?" was the greeting the second he stepped through the door, a bag tossed to the floor a moment later.

Lucy frowned at it, mostly over the loud thud it made when it hit. "Dinner," she offered. His lip curled, eyeing her kitchen.

"I really hope that's not it. Unless you're honestly trying to kill yourself. In which case, I don't want to be involved, thanks." She glared back at him, frown deepening when he grinned, all sharp teeth flashing in the light.

"Then what's it smell like, hm?" She needed to be civil, he was her roommate after-all. Ah, that reminds her, the lease.

"What about the lease?" He was immediately on guard, curling towards the door. "And paint." Lucy shot up, a wide grin on her lips. How could she have forgotten?! This was a huge thing! He twitched. "Why're you so bouncy?"

"Surprise!" she surged forward, taking hold of his coat sleeve and tugging him towards the back hall. She wondered how he would have reacted, had she taken his hand, but decided to forget about it for now. "I got you—ah, well, I guess _made_ would be the better term!"

"You painted the hallway for me? Gee, I'm touched, Blondie, really. Thanks." She stopped in-front of the door he was pretty sure wasn't there before. She dropped his sleeve, motioning towards the door. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. All he was getting was that she thought spring green was a much better choice than olive green. "Sorry, you're showing me how you painted the closet?"

"Open it already! Mavis!" He proceeded to eye the door a little long, pushing at her patience. Just as she was about ready to stomp her foot and open it for him, he reached up, turning the knob and letting the door fall open.

Ah. Spring green. Now he gets it. Decent color.

What he didn't understand, was the bed and dresser in the room, curtains blocking half the window. Atop the dresser, there was a small drawing of a smiling Kinana—no doubt Reedus' work. _Why_ this was all here, he didn't get.

"Blondie?"

"It's your room. I talked with the landlady, and we expanded into the other apartment a bit. Rent will be a little more, but split between us, it's still less than what I had to pay before. I wasn't sure about the color, but it turned out really nice!" she waved her hands around, motioning towards the room. He took a step in, looking around him silently. "Natsu actually helped me get the mattress up, but, well, when we got to the frame, he accidently melted some of out, but Gajeel was nice enough—ah, well, Erza threatened him—to help us fix it! I know you like a lot of blankets, so I picked up a few more after my last mission, and a comforter, since I didn't know if you liked using them or not. I just got green, since, well, I don't actually know your favorite color, but I figured it was okay, and it matches the walls and I have a couple sheets in the linen closet—even some flannel ones—but they're just gray because that color goes well with—"

"Blondie. Shut up." She clicked her jaw shut, staring at his back. He didn't _seem_ annoyed, but his tone… sounded… off? Strained. Was he… was he—"Why?"

"Why what?" Typically she understood his moods, could read him pretty well, but with his back to her, not seeing his expression was seriously making that hard.

"Why'd you do this?"

She blinked. "Why wouldn't I? You needed a room." He turned slightly and she saw the thick scar over his eye. "Like you said, you couldn't just keep sleeping on the couch." That would've been rude, since they were now friends and roommates. He was paying half her rent, he deserved his own room.

"Since when?"

"Since you started coming by pretty regularly. Fair is fair." She crossed her arms, leaning back against the doorframe and watching him. He turned slowly, taking it in before seating himself gingerly on the bed, gazing back at her. "I figured…" she looked down briefly before raising her eyes back up, gazing into his own steadily. "It might be nice. Having a place that's yours. That you can come to, close the door and lock the world out if you wanted. Somewhere safe, I guess."

"This world ain't safe, Blondie." His voice was oddly low.

She rolled her eyes. "I'm a Mage too, you know. Don't you think I know that? But it's nice to have a place that's your own. My apartment used to be that—ah, well, until everyone started breaking in. But its still something where I can come home, have a nice bath, maybe write a little before Natsu decides to barge in and demand dinner." She shrugged a shoulder. "It's better than the couch, right?"

He gave a slow nod, taking in the room once more.

"I am sorry it's so small…"

"It's fine."

"And still smells like paint," she tacked on, taking a small, experimental sniff. She caught the barest whiff of it, but his nose was much sharper than hers.

"Could be worse. Could be your perfume." He grinned, all teeth once more and she rolled her eyes again. But she was smiling anyway.

"Just for that, I'll be sure to spritz it when you leave."

* * *

Yaaay~ chapter 20~

I wanna write more, but I also wanna keep them small little snippets, like than 2000, you know? But there's sooo much more I could write for this one!

Ah well~

Double update! So be sure to have read chapter 19!

I hoped you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me, nor do I claim it does~

* * *

She'd noticed he'd been tense.

Nothing major, but it was something she noticed. He would freeze for a moment, standing stock still in the kitchen during whatever he was doing, just listening for a moment, brows furrowing, like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Perhaps he couldn't.

And in an effort to make him comfortable (it was his apartment too, everyone needed an escape) she enlisted the help of Freed, Levy tagging along for support. All in all, between the two letter mages, it took an hour.

Runes had to be very precise and she wanted to get this absolutely right, so the wording had to be _perfect_.

And when he walked in, dropped his bag by the door and made a beeline for his room, she smiled, hoping he liked his surprise. "I swear to God, Blondie, if you painted my room pink, I will strangle you in your sleep." And then the door closed and she waited for him to notice.

Soundproofing his room was probably one of her better ideas. She knew he would wake up throughout the night, keyed in to everyone's thoughts and dreams, jolting awake after the little boy across the street had a nightmare.

' _Anyone in this room may only hear voices in this apartment, nothing more.'_

And today, they'd find out if the wording was correct. Would he still hear thoughts? Would he still be able to hear everything outside? She hoped not. She had her own share of nightmares, but his was worse, hearing everyone else's.

"What did you do?" She turned, watching as he stepped out of his room and then stumble, leaning against the wall as his eye went wide. He looked from her, then back to his room. He took a hesitant step in and watched the runes flicker to life in the doorway. "Lucy?"

"I asked Freed to set them up. I can't imagine it's pleasant, hearing everyone's thoughts and dreams while you sleep, or even while you're trying to relax. In your room, you can only hear voices from the apartment. I was hoping that included thoughts, but—"

"It does." He gazed back into his room, surprise written over his features.

And gratitude.

"I… can't remember the last time it was quiet."

She felt like crying. "I wasn't sure—if that was a good idea or not. Since if Jellal needed you, or something else was happening, you would only know if you weren't in your room. But… Everyone needs a safe place. And I want this to be it." She swallowed, nodding resolutely. He stepped back out, walking through the apartment and seeming to marvel at the notion.

A place for him, a place where he could be in peace, somewhere only for him.

"You did that for me?"

"We're friends, aren't we?" _I can't imagine what you deal with, with your magic. It's the least I can do, if it will help._

"Yeah. I guess." He looked back at his room, then settled on the couch next to her, their shoulders touching lightly. "Thanks, Blondie."

"No problem." She shot him a smile, then returned to her book.

He spent the rest of the afternoon sitting next to her, reading over her shoulder. She didn't mind the domestic scene and she let it go, considering her probably needed more quiet episodes like this in his crazy life—come to think of it, she did too.

* * *

"Luce! Hey!" her window opened and Natsu tumbled in, sprawled on her bed while Happy fluttered behind him. "Let's go get some—Oi, Snake-Face, watcha doin' here?" Natsu blinked at Cobra, who ignored him in favor of turning the page, Lucy now focusing on the pinket instead of her book.

"Natsu. Why are you in my apartment?"

"Dinner, Luce! It's time for dinner!" Happy was scavenging in her fridge, pulling away with a fish in his mouth. "Happy! Don't start without me!"

"Lucy doesn't have any food!" the blue cat enlightened the Dragon Slayer, who looked startled at this latest revelation.

"Jeez, Luce, how're we gonna have dinner if ya don't got any food?" Lucy tilted her head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Hey, I've been meaning to—"

"No," Cobra interrupted him, not taking his eye away from the book now in his hands.

"You don't even know—"

"I do."

"Stop that!" Cobra flashed a sharp grin. Natsu narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms and settling himself more comfortably on Lucy's bed. "Then why are you—"

"It's quiet. So feel free to leave any time."

Natsu's frown deepened. "Are you just mooching off Lucy?"

Lucy snorted, her giggles starting soft until she was laughing hysterically, leaning heavily against his shoulder as she nearly sobbed at the hilarity of it all.

 _Natsu_ was asking if _Cobra_ was mooching off her. _Natsu_. The teen who regularly raided her fridge and left her house full, requiring her to go to the store _again_ to make herself dinner.

 _ **Natsu**_.

At-least Cobra paid rent and bleach was cheap enough.

"I live here now and I declare you unwelcome. Good-bye, Flamebrain." Cobra waved a hand towards the window the teen came in from as Lucy tried to control her laughter.

"Wait, you live here? Since when?!"

"Last month, when I signed the lease."

"Lucy! Why didn't you tell me?! If you wanted a roommate, we coulda moved in!"

Lucy was nearly on the floor, still laughing, tears sprouting from her eyes as she heaved, trying to breathe. He wasn't helping at-all and she wasn't entirely sure she could look at him seriously in the next month without collapsing and just laughing.

"Alright, that's it, you're out. Good-bye. You too, Cat!" Cobra got up from the couch, nearly throwing his fellow Slayer out the window, Happy flying after him, giggling something about leaving the two love-birds to themselves. "Breathe, Blondie, otherwise we're gonna have some problems, okay? And I am _not_ going down for a murder that I took no part in."

"I-it—it—it's just—! He thou-thought you were moo-mooching off me! Natsu! Bwahahahaha!"

Cobra sighed heavily as she curled into a ball on the floor, another round of laughter spilling out of her.

* * *

Yaaaay~ Chapter 21!

So, I have an idea for the next chapter? And my idea includes ending this? On the next chapter?

On a scale of 1-10, how upset would ya'll be? I mean, I get that some of you _really_ like this, but I gotta end it eventually!

So! I hope you enjoyed, thank you so much for reading!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Lucy smiled across the table, Levy tapping excitedly at her notebook. Natsu and Gray had started another brawl and dragged Gajeel into it, the Exceeds seated over with Wendy and commenting on the Guild-wide bonding experience.

"Hm?" Mira glanced down at the flashing lacrima underneath the counter, ducking down to pull it out. "Oh, Meredy, hello!" The barmaid chirped. The pinkette smiled a bit, waving.

" _Mira-san! How are you?"_

"Fine, fine~! What's got you calling?" The girl's smile widened further. "Ohhh?"

" _See, Mira-san, we're out near Waas Forest and there's a cute little town, see?"_ Mira nodded. " _Well, seems they need help with a rather rowdy bunch of Vulcans. I'd offer, but, well,"_ the girl sighed, shaking her head. " _You know Jellal…"_ Mira hummed sympathetically. _"So, if a group just happened to be in the area…"_ Meredy's smile was telling and Mira's grin mimicked hers.

"Leave it to me, Meredy!"

" _I knew I could count on you! Thanks a bunch, Mira-san! I'll talk to you later!"_ The pinkette waved cheerily before the lacrima image went blank.

"Luuucy~! Come here for a moment, would you~?"

* * *

" _KYAAA!"_

Crime Sorciere turned back, looking through the forest for the echoing cry.

"Oh, for the love of—it's Blondie and the flametard," Cobra scoffed, his cloak billowing behind him as he whirled around, stomping back the way they came. Jellal blinked, then looked over at Meredy, who was wearing an alarming grin. "Oi, Pinky, if they burn the forest down, that's not exactly helping anything now—Shit!" The Poison Dragon Slayer set off at a run, soon out of sight and leaving his comrades behind.

"My," Angel raised a hand, holding it against her cheek as she watched him disappear with a fond smile. "Looks like the scary Dragon has become a tarnished Knight."

" _I heard that!"_

She snorted and Jellal heaved out a sigh. "Fine, Meredy… We'll help the town." The teenager jumped up, arms raised above her head in triumph.

* * *

"Naaatssuuuuu!" Lucy continued running, the Vulcans chasing after her with wide eyes and grabby paws. "Stop them already!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs, cursing the boy for his failure to keep up his end of the plan. "NAAATSUUU!"

"You're doin' great, Luce!" The Slayer called from above, Happy flying them through the air gracefully above the treetops. "Happy, how's about up ahead, eh?"

"Aye, Sir!"

"Just save me already!" A puff of gold and then Lucy was off the ground, blinking up into blue. "Loke?"

"Never fear, Princess! I have come to rescue you!" He winked and she shrieked, throwing herself out of his arms as the closest Vulcan swiped at him. "My Darling, I shall protect you!" Light surrounded his hand as he faced the rowdy perverts.

Lucy jerked, eyes immediately leaving the scene before her for the trees, chocolate orbs scanning the forest around her. She could've _sworn_ she heard something…

"Fire Dragon's—"

"Poison Dragon's Scales!" Lucy screeched, diving back to the ground as seething red shot out from the trees. "Duck, Blondie." She pushed herself up, scowling as her _hero_ waltzed out from the forest, hands now in his pockets as the Vulcans scattered.

" _Erik…"_ she growled, rising slowly. Happy dropped Natsu between them, her partner immediately bouncing around his fellow Slayer, brows furrowed and a frown on his face. Loke was kind enough to help her up.

"Hey! I totally had it all handled! Snake-face! Fight me!" Erik raised a hand, pushing against Natsu's face and sending him back a few steps. "Oho! I'll take you on! Come at me!" Erik raised a single brow, looking over at him, totally unamused. "Fire Dragon's—"

"Shut it, Loud-mouth," Erik waved him off, easily dismissing his squawking for a fight to 'settle their differences,' as Natsu saw it. "So, Blondie. You make a habit of—"

Lucy held up a hand and Loke seemed surprised when the Poison Dragon Slayer quieted. She took a steadying breath before smiling warmly up at the orange-haired Spirit. The Lion purred with pride. "Loke, thank you so much for your help. Really." Loke took up her hands, grinning down at her.

"Really, My Star, it was—"

"Don't get ahead of yourself," Erik snapped out, but a fierce look from Lucy had him turning away and muttering.

"Really. Thank you. We'll be okay now, so you can go back. I'll call if something happens." Loke straightened, looking over her head and locking eye(s) with her roommate. The tanned man didn't seem pleased that he was still holding her hands. Loke smirked and Erik raised his lip in a silent snarl.

"As you command, My Princess," Loke winked and disappeared in a shower of gold.

"Stupid cat…" Lucy shot her roommate a look. "What? Lot a good he did here," Erik crossed his arms, raising his brow.

"He helped," she defended her Spirit, but the Slayer said nothing. "He _tried_ to help," Lucy stressed, crossing her own arms.

"Mm." Lucy shifted her weight, looking around their part of the road until she finally gazed back at him. "Heard you shrieking and thought it best to intervene before _someone_ ," he shot a look to her partner, who gazed back curiously, "burned down the forest. No need to thank me."

Lucy raised her own lip in a frown. "Thank you for your help, Erik."

"No problem. Town's that way," he pointed back the way Lucy had been running towards, "If you wanna go tell 'em you kinda sorta dealt with the Vulcans. I'm sure someone'll pay ya something." Lucy hummed, tilting her head back and forth.

"You go ahead, Luce!" Natsu swung an arm around her shoulders, leaning into her and grinning brightly. "You tell 'em me and Cobra here will make sure they don't come back! And if they do, just call us back!" He was still smiling, bright and happy, like he was off to some buffet. But, Lucy supposed, fighting was a happy thing for the Slayer. "Bet we'll even beat those monkeys up and even beat you back!"

"Oh, you _wish_ ," Lucy poked at him, a smile lighting her face. "I have the head start, so don't take too long!" She wiggled out from under his weight, sticking her tongue out. Natsu's face lit up in childish glee.

"I accept your challenge! Happy, go with Luce, yeah? We both know I'm totally faster than her!" Happy pressed his paws against his mouth, giggling as they watched their blonde partner huff. "But no flying!"

"I don't think I could lift her up, Natsu~!"

"Hey! I am _not_ that heavy, Happy!" The blue furball took to the air, Lucy chasing after him. "I'll see you in town, Natsu, Erik!" She waved over her shoulder, jogging after the chatty blue bird purring out taunts.

The light almost immediately disappeared from the cheery pink-haired Slayer once his partner was out of sight. Olive green eyes zeroed in on the Second Generation, taking him in with a blank look.

"You and me need to talk."

* * *

Chapter 22~ Yaaaay~

Okay, so, I'm not ending it. I considered it, but my idea would work just a little later on. And **shvartzit** helped out with giving me another idea for the next chapter or two. I could totally write these longer, get to the ending I want sooner, but I still like keeping them a little over 1K. It's just a format I've never actively tried before, usually trying to write long chapters(4K+) for everyone.

In other news, I finished my semester with pretty decent grades, which means I'm now home for the summer. To be fair, I've been home for 2 weeks now… but last week was a lot of sleeping and chilling. Warning though: I lose motivation during the summer. I'm **going** to finish this and "Cinderella's Twist" I just… need to get back into it. And I need to write and not just sit around all day watching One Piece episodes. And knit. I knit, by the way. I've finished two cowls.

That said! Thank you for sticking with this! I hope you enjoyed reading this latest chapter!

Until the next time, ciao~!


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for your patience.

* * *

"Young lady!" Lucy pasted on a quick smile at the withered voice, glancing from the corner of her eye at the elder ambling towards her, a hand raised in an effort to catch her attention. "Miss! A moment, please?" Lucy's smile widened a bit more, the Mayor coughing a bit and clearing his throat at the interruption.

"Yahanna, please, I'm having a _serious_ conversation with her, just give me a few—"

"Rudolph, let me speak to the Mage," the elder gave the middle-aged man The Look and he hurried away, calling out that he'd be back in a moment. The older woman drew to a halt, smiling up at Lucy, hands folded in-front of her stomach. "There now! Come, let's have some tea!"

"Uh… sure…" the Celestial Mage followed behind her measured steps to the little restaurant to their left. "Ma'am, was there, something you needed?" Lucy ventured, closing the door gently behind her and slipping in the small table. A waitress skittered over and within moments, there was a steaming kettle and two cups set before them. "Oh, thank you!" the brunette flashed a smile before ducking her head respectfully to the elder and disappearing.

Silence reigned and Lucy held her tongue, seated straight as the older woman poured the tea out carefully, a serene smile on her lips. "Hmm…" Lucy leaned forward. "Not particularly, I suppose…" Lucy wilted slightly, pulling back. "But, mm, let's see…" Yahanna raised the cup to her lips, taking a shallow sip. Lucy copied the motion, years of her formal upbringing not so lost. "Well, I suppose," the woman tilted her head a bit to the side, amber eyes watching the blonde carefully. Lucy smiled warmly, wondering if there's something this woman could possibly want from her. "The mages you're traveling with. Tell me more about the grumpy one."

Lucy blinked. "Grumpy?" Yahanna nodded. "Uh…" Lucy bit at her lip. "None of them were exactly 'grumpy,' so… Sorry, could you describe them?" She offered a smile, trying to think back if Erza was in a mood when they came to…

They hadn't made it into town. She and Natsu had met a panicked farmer just outside of town and took to the forest. Erza and Gray were off on another job. It was just the three of them this time around, but the surprise visit from Crime Sorciere was unexpected.

"Oh my, well, don't fret dear!" Yahanna laughed, waving a hand calmly. Lucy leaned a little further back in her chair, watching the woman through narrowed eyes. "My my my, no need to be suspicious! I myself was a mage back in the day!"

"S-sorry!" Lucy ducked her head, pink blossoming on her cheeks. "I didn't mean any disrespect!"

"It's fine, it's fine, Lucy dear!" Lucy's smile wavered. She had never introduced herself. "Well, that's easy enough! I heard you, dear!"

"I beg your pardon?" Yahanna smiled wider, taking another sip of her cooling tea before raising a hand and tapping at her ear. "Ma'am?"

"Soul Listening Magic," was the simple answer, the woman's eyes alight with knowledge. "Tell me, the grumpy," _Erik_ , "Oh, is that him? Erik?" Lucy's hands tightened in her lap. Yahanna ignored her stiffening form. "Has he ever told you what your soul sings?" Lucy kept quiet, not that it would do much for a mage like her.

But what her soul sang?

"Bells. The bells of the great cathedral. The high ringing and pure melodies from Kardia. Oh, forgive me, Lucy. Let _me_ introduce myself." The woman's smile relaxed, eyes closing briefly as she ducked her head. "I am Yahanna Traia. I am best known for my skill in soul-finding, though many more know me as a match-maker."

"Match-maker?" Lucy wrinkled her nose, too many bad memories from her younger years surfacing, the older women dressing her up and parading her around men twice her age, setting up appointments with potential matches, all in the effort of "making her dreams come true" but they never once consulted her on the topic, so how would they know?

"Oh dear! Good heavens, no! No no no! My magic is based with souls, so I see compatibility through _souls_ , not—not questionnaires! Good heavens, you poor child!" Yahanna reached across, holding tight to her hand with a strength Lucy wasn't expecting.

"T-that's great to hear, but, uh, Yahanna, _why_ did you want to talk to me?" The woman continued to pat her hand and Lucy found she liked the warmth.

"As I said, I want to know more about Erik. Would you tell me about him?"

Lucy tilted her chin, eyeing her. "Why?" Why would this woman want to know more about _Erik_ of all people?

…did she recognize him?!

"Recognize? My, is he quite popular?"

"W-well, not really, ehehe…" Lucy looked away hurriedly and tried hard to think of Fairy Tail and not her roommate. "S-so, why do you want to know about Erik?"

"That's simple." Brown eyes flicked to amber, the elder's eyes crinkling almost closed. "I can't hear his soul."

 _A Soul Listening Mage can't hear Erik's soul._

 _Wasn't that bad? Like,_ _ **really**_ _bad?_

* * *

Cobra glowered, crossing his arms and most definitely _not_ pouting. "Fuck off." Natsu scowled back, lip curled up in something similar to disgust. "No way."

"Oi, I'm just tellin' ya what Igneel told me!"

"Yeah, well, your dragon's wrong, that ain't what's happenin'," he bit back, violet eye narrowed, teeth baring.

"Hey! Igneel's not wrong! You're just in denial!" Natsu snapped back hotly, flames beginning to lick at his skin as he got worked up, the two continuing back towards town. "It's _totally_ what's happening! Don't believe me?! Ask Gajeel, he'll tell you!" the Slayer spat out the last part like it physically pained him to say so.

But Cobra had heard it for himself, the memory. The age-old voice echoing in his head, the voice identical to the words coming from the Fire Slayer's mouth.

For being a Second Gen, he was learning there were very few perks of being a Dragon Slayer. Motion sickness used to be top of the list, but _this_ …

This was just… wrong. So very wrong, on _so_ many levels.

"…fuck."

"And _noooow_ do you see why I needed to talk to you?!" Natsu poked hard at his shoulder, brows furrowed in obvious distaste. He liked this even less than Cobra did, perhaps _more_ , but the Poison slayer very much doubted that. "I hate this! Why'd it have to be _you?!"_

"You don't see me jumping for joy, so don't act like I _wanted_ this, you damn bastard!" He shoved hard at the flame-eater, the pinket stumbling before righting himself, scowl still in place and not leaving anytime soon.

"Yeah, right, sure," Natsu rolled his eyes and Cobra's twitched. "You knew something was—"

"I'm stopping you there, since I had no clue. If you recall, I," he pointed to himself, just in-case the boy was as air-headed as Meredy, "am Second Gen. I don't have vast knowledge from a mass hallucination—"

"Oi!"

"—nor do I know the differences between a First and Second Gen and what transfers over from you guys to me and the Lightning Rod." Natsu's nose wrinkled up at the reminder. And when his face smoothed out, Cobra was suspicious. And when the little blue fairy popped into his mind, he put the brakes on that one. "No. No-fucking-way am I spending any more time than I have to with you idiots, _especially_ not with the metal bastard's girl. Blondie's chatty enough, thanks."

"But Levy—"

"Don't care."

"The languages!"

"Don't. Care."

"Old books!" Natsu's eyes were lit up with obvious planning he didn't often use. "Levy's _great_ with old books! 'Specially if they're in another language!"

"Let me repeat: I don't care." He dodged the grabby hands going to grip his shoulders, side-stepping and glowering as the pinket snatched at air. "I'm not hanging around you guys in the off-chance she'll stumble onto something even vaguely useful. That's too long with no guarantee."

"But it'll—" Cobra walked forward, back towards town and where he could still hear the familiar song that was Lucy. "Oi! I'm not done!"

"Your cat's having a very hearty lunch of fish, stuffed chicken lasagna, roasted salm—"

"LUNCH! HAPPY! NOT COOL, EATING WITHOUT ME!"Dust sprang up from his heels as the Slayer set off at a startlingly run for town, wailing about betrayal and that there better be some food left for him.

For now, he dodged the conversation. But from the fire in his eyes earlier when his fellow Slayer pulled him aside, he wouldn't be letting it go any time soon. They'd be furthering this conversation, no matter how much he didn't want to even consider the possibility.

Imprinting. What the hell was he? A duckling? As if.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you for your understanding.

* * *

Cobra stalked through town easily, following the voices his advanced hearing didn't need much effort to find.

They were in a restaurant. Pinky and the Cat were stuffing their faces, Lucy seemed to be enjoying her smoothie and her conversation with…

With?

Who?

He felt his lip curl upwards, the beginnings of annoyance flooding through. Goddamnit, if that was Jellal showing off again, Cobra'd be _sure_ to show his displeasure. But for now, lunch sounded good. He knew his friends were just making their way into town and it wouldn't be hard for them to find him, so he'd best get something to eat before Jellal pulled them back onto their quest.

"Snake-face!" He bared his teeth in a grin, letting the door fall shut behind him as he strode towards the table ladened with plates, empty and full alike. Lucy looked up from her drink and offered a small smile. He didn't recognize the granny with them, but whatever. When mages saved towns, it wasn't weird for the townspeople to be grateful—especially when Team Natsu didn't actually destroy it for once.

"Ohh? Why, hello! You must be Erik! Why, it's so nice to meet you!" the granny fluttered, a smile pulling at her lips. He noticed when Lucy stiffened, heard her thoughts racing. "Oh my! My my my, why, would you look at that! So I was right!"

But Cobra couldn't hear her. He couldn't _hear_ her.

He could hear her Soul.

His eyes narrowed, lip curling up as he took the free seat next to Lucy, sitting down heavily and staring at the elder from across the table. The woman's smile widened a bit more, eyes almost closed at the motion. "Tell me, Erik, can you hear me?"

"I ain't deaf, lady."

She chuckled and Lucy elbowed him harshly. "That's not what I meant, dear! My, Lucy was just telling me how you're all mages! That's admirable, using your gift to help people!" Cobra didn't like her, but Lucy's elbow was making its home in his ribs so he grunted. The woman's eyes opened a bit more and he twitched at the golden amber eyes gazing into him. "Tell me. What does my soul sing, Erik?"

Well. That question was easy.

"Sorry, Lady. But it doesn't look like ya have one," he grinned, teeth sharp as her eyes widened further.

"Erik!" Lucy hissed at him, resorting to pinching him now as he stole a plate from Natsu, tearing into a piece of chicken. "Honestly, you two! Manners! Were you raised—no, never mind!"

"Well, of-course _he_ was, Blondie," he managed between chewing. She wrinkled her nose and he relished in the internal screeching his bad table manners brought. "I, however, was not." She didn't look amused.

"Erik, dear," he twitched, taking another huge bite and narrowing his eye across the table at her. The woman smiled pleasantly.

"Erik, be nice! This is Yahanna, and she's got magic like yours!" Lucy prodded at his side, taking a careful sip of her drink, narrowing her own eyes on him.

Amethyst immediately narrowed on amber. "Soul Listening."

Yahanna beamed back at him, not bothered by his glare in the slightest. "I always did wonder if I could hear another's soul, but it seems that theory has been proved," the woman mused easily, holding the tea cup in her hands and sipping. "But I wonder then, which parent you inherited from. It's not exactly a well-practiced magic, after-all."

She was looking for something, he realized, after her eyes sharpened and she watched him intensely. He could hazard a guess, considering she was questioning his magic and his family. But he wasn't in the mood to dance around the issue. And while she couldn't hear him, neither could he hear her. So, he'd be using another gift Sorano constantly reprimanded him for: his unapologetic bluntness. "You claiming to be family?"

"Perhaps." Lucy coughed up her smoothie, eyes unnaturally bright as she looked between the two, Natsu and Happy continuing to eat as they watched on, remarkably quiet for once in their lives. "My daughter never inherited my gift; or, any, for that matter. And her husband was an ordinary man as well. I wondered if they ever had children, but it's unfortunate they moved so far away and didn't keep contact." She was watching him, just as he watched her.

Daughter. Not son.

"Name?"

"Alinda." He leaned back in his seat, lunch forgotten. He knew Lucy was questioning him, worrying about his silence and what it all meant. Wondering if this was going to be good for him. Wondering if he held such animosity for the rest of his family like he did his father. "Is that a yes then, Erik?"

"She's dead." He didn't see the need to slip around it. "Long time ago. Fever came around." He settled further into his chair, watching her silently as her eyes went wide then dropped, lips quivering as she clasped her hands tight in her lap.

"A-and… And Caven?"

He tilted his head, expression blank. "He better be too." Her eyes jerked up to stare at him, but he gave nothing more. "We done here, Blondie?" He pushed back harshly, rising. "Jellal wants to go."

"W-wait, wait, Erik, hold on! You can't just—" His expression hardened and she cut off, dropping her hand where she'd been ready to pull on his arm. "B-but…" She looked between the two, her roommate angry and his grandmother holding back her emotions. "But she… and you…" He didn't blink and she bit at her lip. "Erik…"

"Yeah, thanks for your help," Natsu straightened slightly, clapping him hard on the back. "See ya later, Cobra!" the Slayer grinned, waving his hand in a shooing motion. "Don't wanna hold Jellal up! Who knows if he'll tell Erza!" Cobra's grin went feral.

"Might take the long way, in that case, Flame Fucker." Natsu twitched, smile dropping as fire lit in his eyes. "Cat, you keep these losers in line, yeah?" Happy gave a cheeky salute, purring about how he'd be responsible, and then the Poison Slayer was gone, the door slamming closed behind him.

"Ya-yahanna-san…?" the elder's head was dropped forward, shoulders hunched as she gave a soft sniffle.

 _Ohoho, Lucy was now_ _ **pissed**_.

* * *

Mm, well, I move back up to school next week. So. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up before a go. If not, it'll probs be out the first week of classes (since legit _nothing_ happens).

Well, until the next time, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed~

Ciao~


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

You guuuyysss~! I was inspired! So here's a super early chapter!

* * *

"Yahanna-san, I'm so sorry! Please, he's usually not that—a-ah, well, kinda—but I'm sure it was just shock!" Lucy leaned across the table, taking one of her hands and squeezing hard. The old woman sniffled again, her shoulders trembling. "Ya-yahanna-san…" Tears made their way down her cheeks and Lucy looked desperately to Natsu, who blinked back at her widely.

"Well, Cobra's kinda a jerk, so, that's not a surprise… You're really his granny?" Natsu cocked his head to the side, arms crossed over his chest. He could understand her upset—learning your daughter was dead and your grandson was a foul-tempered cyclops? Not the best day—but at the same time, he could see Cobra's point of view. He'd been through a lot and suddenly finding family after all this time wasn't exactly ideal. That said, he _could_ have handled it differently.

"Young—young man, what do you—what do you know of Erik?" Yahanna rasped, teary eyes looking hard into his soul. Natsu gazed back at her, what hint of a good nature gone.

She wanted to know? Fine. He'd open himself to her—it'd be faster this way.

And so he showed her the Tower.

* * *

Jellal side-eyed the moody snake charmer. He was stomping along, scaring the local wildlife and Meredy, scowling and grunting under his breath. No doubt cursing whoever put him in such a terrible mood.

"I can _hear_ you."

"Apologies." Cobra curled his lip and Jellal looked forward again. He just came from the town in such a foul mood. He had a right to be concerned, didn't he? He met up with Natsu and Lucy, they knew that much, but even Natsu's excitement didn't usually make him this annoyed.

"Mind your own damn business. Not everything is need-to-know," Cobra spat, amethyst eye narrowed to a slit, lips cured in distaste, baring his fangs.

"Erik—"

" _No. Back off."_

* * *

A black eye, several bruises, and three possible fractured ribs later, Natsu was carrying the elder's bag as Lucy helped her back home to her little house outside of town. "I said I was sorry," he muttered darkly, twitching when the movement pulled at his face, which pulled at the darkened skin under his eye. Flying alongside him, Happy kept his mouth shut, fearing the blonde ignoring them up ahead.

"Really, Yahanna-san, I'm so sorry you had to learn everything this way," she soothed, holding tight to her hand. "Erik…" she bit at her lip, trying to find the words. "It… wasn't as bad. As that. He got out, fairly early. It was still hard, but not like that," she squeezed a bit and Yahanna squeezed back weakly.

She hadn't said anything yet and Lucy was worried—for obvious reasons. Firstly, learning your daughter died decades ago was one thing. Finding out she had a son was another. Learning your grandson was _sold_ into slavery was a whole other matter. Aside from the hysteric sobbing for both her daughter and grandson, she'd settled into sad little hiccups before Lucy was finished with Natsu and merely asked to be helped home.

Honestly. She thought he had more sense than that. He knew, more than anyone, how people worked, what they felt. He had a gift to allow him insight into their minds, but he chooses instead to totally break this woman's heart? Alright, fine, he was hurt, remembering his mother and father, which probably lead to thoughts of the Tower, but he could have at-least been a little more gentle in breaking it to his _grandmother_.

What was he thinking?!

"Lucy… dear," the hand in hers squeezed a little hard and Lucy leaned down, waiting to listen. A wobbly smile lit on her lips and Yahanna let out a heavy sigh. "I… I can't… change the past…" Yahanna paused, bottom lip wobbling. "B-but—but I shou-should have tried—harder to keep in contact." She nodded solemnly and Lucy quickly wrapped an arm around her shivering shoulders.

"No, no, you couldn't have known how it would turn out. Things like this happen. It's not your fault, not at-all," she soothed, remembering the broken contact between her and her own father what that did to her little family. "If they moved away, it stands to reason contact would be limited, but if it was cut off from their side, how could you have known?"

"No, dear, please—"

"No, no, you won't blame yourself because it is _not_ your fault. Erik shouldn't have been so cruel to you, but this was probably a shock to him, finding out he still had family. It's hard for him to trust people—" Yahanna swallowed thickly and Lucy hurried on, "and not being able to hear you, the main source of how he handles people, that probably played a huge part. Now, let's make you some tea, okay?" Lucy smiled at the cute little home ahead of them. "You need to calm down, process everything."

Yahanna merely nodded.

* * *

A week later found the old woman on her doorstep, smiling brightly and ambling in, puttering around her living room before making herself at home on the couch. "Why, I just thought I'd visit, is all!" Yahanna grinned as Lucy hurried over with a tray, tea pot and cups, along with some cookies wobbling on-top of it. "I know it's very probably Erik doesn't want to know me, but I'd very much like to know him! And, why, I can already tell he's a good boy, given how nice and beautiful his wife is!"

Lucy had to take a moment, standing in the middle of her living room. Just a small moment to herself. Maybe a calming sip of tea. A cookie. Just a moment, a single moment into which she could settle herself and carefully seat herself on the chair across from the couch, gently place her cup on the coffee table, and settle herself a bit more securely in her chair. Hold her hands in hers lap, smile pleasantly.

"I'm sorry, his wife?"

"Oh, are you not married yet? Well, girlfriend then. Really, Lucy dear, you're such a darling young woman and he obviously chose well in you. It's nice, that you feel so comfortable with him, given what I've learned of him—and seen through you, please forgive me for prying. It's hard not to, but I have managed to do just that, but, forgive me, I couldn't help myself once I learned Erik could possibly be my grandson. He seemed so difficult to deal with, from what I saw, but you're so very patient and open with him—why, even setting up Runes for him, so he could sleep in peace! I never thought of that! It would have made my life so much more manageable, if I'd even consider blocking the voices, even if just for a few hours!" Yahanna took a moment to sip at her tea, nibbling at a cookie. "I've missed so much of his life already. And I'd like to get to know him—the real him, as you have. I have no intention of doing anything so unsavory as to try and "fix" him. This is a part of him, just as your upbringing is a part of you. I want to know him, and it seems I'm fortunate enough to not only have a blank slate—so to speak, given I have no way to see his thoughts like most everyone else—but I also have no pre-conceived notions of him."

Lucy smiled back, maybe just a little too widely. "That's great, Yahanna-san, that you're trying so hard, but, Erik hasn't been back yet. He might not be back for a while. His… _team_ takes jobs that are usually fairly long."

"Oh… oh is that so…? Oh, I see…" Yahanna's whole form dropped and Lucy immediately felt for the woman. "Well… well… I see…"

"B-but you're welcome to stay!" Lucy raised her hands up, motioning for the elder not to rise. "I'd love to know more about how you've managed to handle your magic! I know Erik struggles sometimes!"

Yahanna nodded, still a little lost looking. "Yes… Did he never…? No, I suppose he was never properly taught…" Lucy nodded quickly, rising to grab a notebook and a pen, poised and ready to take notes. "Yes, yes, well, obviously it would be easier to speak to him, learn his experiences and know how far he's come, but I can give the basics, some of my own tricks and habits. Would that do, dear?" Yahanna looked up and Lucy beamed back at her.

"I'm sure it'd be helpful, even if he's already progressed on his own!"

 _Girlfriend? Honestly, not you too, Yahanna-san!_

* * *

Thank you for all the lovely reviews!

Some of you were questioning Lucy's anger: for her, she'd _looove_ to have some family pop up, since she's lost all hers. So she's angry, given Cobra just brushed off Yahanna. He didn't even bother to sympathize with her, or lessen the blow, or really be cordial at all. For Cobra, it's a way to protect himself. A woman, his grandmother, pops up _conveniently_ and he's supposed to just be on board with this? Sure, alright, like that's gonna happen. Where was she his entire life? Where was she after his mother died? Oh, she lost contact? Well, thanks to that lack of a family member, he was screwed over. _Multiple times._

I'm betting he'd like to open up, should family appear, but it's been so long since he was truly safe and his life has been such a mess, that he'd be hesitant to accept them—because they probably won't accept him. He wouldn't like that rejection from family that's supposed to accept him no matter what. He wouldn't like to open himself up and have it thrown back at him. They may _say_ one thing, but he would _know_ otherwise. And being lied to probs isn't high on his life of acceptable behaviors.

So! All this upcoming week, I have to pack and clean (I took over the dining room table for my own since my brother commandeered my desk and my mother would like it back) and I have to sort through everything in my room _again_ to make space for all the crap on the table. I'll be losing some boxes and bags, since those'll go up to school with me, but they'll still be in my room until then.

Which means this is the last update until probably mid-way through the first week of classes—so like two weeks? Apologies for that, but it can't be helped.

I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Until the next time, ciao~!


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

Lucy came back to the world slowly, humming low in her throat at the form pressed tight against her. "Erik… hey…" she curled further under her blankets, turning her head to see the familiar maroon hair buried in her back. "Hey~" she yawned, shifting a bit.

Until the arms around her tightened, stopping her movements. "Just—just let me—" he cut off, something suspiciously like a sob breaking his words.

She was awake now, glancing at her clock. Just after two. "Erik?" The arms around her wouldn't let her move, but she suspected it was more due to his pride not allowing her to see him break. "Hey, hey, it's okay, hey, Erik, everything's alright—"

" _It's not—"_ He gulped down a breath, his breathing heavy against her skin. " _It's not okay, it'll never be—"_ She pulled away, rolling to face him instead, bringing her hands up to hold his face, staring up at him, their foreheads pressed together. His face was screwed up, lips working to not let any noise out, violet eye staring back at her, red-rimmed and watery. "Don't look at me like that, Lucy."

"Like what," she breathed, dropping one hand and rubbing soothing circles with the other on his cheek. She wiggled her free hand and he got the memo, slowly unwinding one arm from around her waist to grip her hand. "Like I care?"

"Yeah. That." She smiled sadly and he took in a slow breath, eye closed tight.

"Take your time," she soothed, squeezing his hand lightly. "You're lucky; I managed to convince Yahanna-san to stay at a hotel tonight." His lips pressed together tightly and she settled back against her pillow. "She came visiting today, in the hopes of seeing you. I didn't know you'd be back so soon, so maybe my luck is rubbing off on you." Something was wrong if he was so broken like this.

"There—there was a kid," he murmured, eyes still closed tightly, free arm wrapped around her tightly. "Just like me."

She could honestly hear her heart break. He wasn't one for pity—or, really empathy—but she knew he felt. She knew that. He just chose to bind it under layers of locks and keys. If he felt, it could be used against him, seen as a weakness. To protect himself from the world, that's what he gave up too long ago.

"It's alright, we can talk about it in the morning," she held tight to his hand, brushing her thumb along his skin. He was upset, but she didn't want him to dwell on it—not right before he slept. That was just asking to wake up from the memories in an hour or so. "You should get to your room," she added lowly. The runes would help block everything else out, letting him be alone in the silence.

"Tell me about your mother," was his request.

But she did him one better, closing her eyes and smiling, looking back at her childhood and allowing him to see that happy time.

* * *

She awoke to golden light filtering through her window, blinking awake and taking in a deep breath. Violet blinked back at her. "Ah. Good morning. That's not creepy."

"You drool." She jerked up, taking the blanket with her.

"I do not!" she rubbed at her mouth frantically, shooting a disbelieving look down at her hand, then shifting her glare to him. The bastard was smirking, head propped up and obviously enjoying himself so early in the morning. "Make yourself useful and make breakfast! I'm getting a shower!" She crawled over him, deliberately sinking her knee in his stomach, smug when she heard the telltale little 'oof' before stumbling off the bed, the comforter thrown back over his head. "Make enough for Yahanna-san!"

"No way. Reschedule."

"She's coming for breakfast, not to adopt you, Erik," Lucy threw over her shoulder, smirking back at him. "She's a very nice lady, all she wants is to get to know you."

"Don't care."

"Too bad," Lucy opened her drawers, pulling out her necessities and glancing back at him. He was frowning up at the ceiling. "Hey." He didn't even twitch, but that didn't surprise her anymore—or deter her. "Maybe she'll have some useful tips. From what she told me, she can actually find people by focusing on their soul." His head tilted slightly and she smiled. "Might be nice, given your limited range."

"Limited, Blondie? I gotta couple _miles_."

"Mm. And Yahanna-san can find people across the _country_." He snorted and she grinned. "Think about it."

Almost an hour later, she was rubbing her hair with a towel, vision blocked as she walked into the living room. "I hope you didn't make anything toxic just to spite me, Erik," she threw back her head, shaking her head and draping the towel over one arm. "Pancakes? Well that's nice of yo-o-ou…" She gazed blankly at the scene before her.

Erik on the couch and glowering across the coffee table at Yahanna perched on the armchair, a tea set between the two, Yahanna calmly sipping at her cup and her roommate chewing absently on a purple and green splotched pancake.

He did make them toxic. Jerk.

"Made yours first," he spat back, jerking his head towards the kitchen. Her smile was strained nonetheless. He scrunched his nose.

"Thank you, Erik," she finally managed, slipping past the tense scene to fetch her cold breakfast. "Yahanna-san. You're early."

"Indeed. Apologies, dear. I was up and made my way over in the hope you too were an early riser. Imagine my surprise when Erik answered the door," golden eyes trailed over to her and Lucy felt distinctly out of place.

Ah. That's right. She told her yesterday she didn't know when he'd be back. "Actually, I—"

"Got back early this morning. No word prior," Erik leaned back on the couch, tilting his chin up to stare down his grandmother. "If you're done judging, what do you want?"

Yahanna's smile curled on her lips, carefully setting down the tea cup with a steady hand. "Why, I've come to see you Erik. To get to know my grandson." His eye narrowed. "Learn more about your life and how you got where you are. And to offer what I know about our magic."

Lucy thought the day was off to a _fabulous_ start.

* * *

Some of you may think Erik was OOC here.

Congratulations, he was. Because we don't know how he would react upon seeing a situation like his play out and be conflicted over what to do. On the one hand, he could stop it, but then where would that leave the boy? Alone in the world, perhaps worse off than he was. Or, he could let it continue, knowing what may happen to the boy in the future: the abuse and the neglect leading him to take his own life, or turn out like Erik, guarded against the world and filled with hate. Also, that would be bringing up a lot of unhappy memories and with his grandmama still around, that would be a lot of conflict for him.

In other news…

HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY MY DARLING! I WISH YOU WELL FOR THIS YEAR AND I HOPE EVERYTHING GOES AS YOU WISH IT!

Friends, as much as I appreciate your love for this and all the reviews asking for updates, I really can't. I'm an English major and as I get further into my major, I have workshops I need to do. this semester, because of my university's terrible planning, I have to take three workshops—which means I'm spending a lot of time _writing_ for those, in addition to my other classes that require a heavy reading courseload.

Please be understanding.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

* * *

She'd been pulled down next to him, but she allowed it, nibbling on her breakfast as the two stared each other down. Yahanna was apparently willing to wait, but Erik could ignore someone like no one she's ever seen. A quick pinch to her side alerted her that the comment wasn't appreciated, but she edged away from sharp nails. "So, Yahanna-san was telling me about how she assisted with finding people years ago," Lucy spoke, swallowing down a bite of pancake and looking at her roommate expectantly.

Erik, for his part, looked across the room, quirking a brow—the only communication he'd allow? Well, going at his own pace wasn't a bad idea. There was a lot to deal with.

"I did, but that was years ago. Decades, maybe. My range isn't quite what it used to be," Yahanna said, something sad in her eyes. "And, you? Erik?"

"I make do." Lucy wondered if her morning was going to be watching this train wreck. Erik snorted behind her, leaning to settle more comfortably on the couch. "Blondie, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I literally found out I had family last week." He tilted his chin up, to appraise the elderly woman across from them. "So, forgive me if I'm not exactly jumping for joy."

"She's your grandmother, I just think you should be a bit more welcoming, honestly. She came all this way to see you," Lucy muttered, side-eyeing him crossly. He shrugged, picking up part of his breakfast and chewing thoughtfully. "Did I have everything?"

"Coulda done with more hemlock," he complained, a corner of his lips twitching up into a smirk. "But I made due with nightshade and hellbore."

"Well, excuse me for not planting that garden for your dietary needs sooner. I'll get right on that, I'm sure the landlady would love it." He grinned, canines flashing. "Honestly, it's hard enough finding those without going into sketchy shops. _I_ don't need it, so why don't you bring it with you?" She crossed her arms, tilting her head to look up at him. He shrugged and she sighed. "Well, at-least Natsu stopped raiding my fridge."

"See? I've been incredibly useful."

"Hmm. I think it was more when he saw me pouring bleach into a pitcher and mixing it with pokeweed and holly that he realized it was now a danger to his health. He questioned the strawberries, can you believe that?"

"I wouldn't expect Salamander to realize it's bitter and the fruits add a nice flavor," Erik stated, biting into a rather large green splotch. Lucy hummed, looking back over at Yahanna, who was watching the two of them with wide eyes. Lucy blinked.

"Yahanna-san?"

"Forgive me, but are you eating _poison_?"

Ah. She'd forgotten about that. Whoops.

"I was experimented on," Erik declared boldly, watching his grandmother with a half-lidded eye. "This is the result. My magic is warped because of it. So, yeah. Half my food is toxic on purpose." Yahanna stared for a moment longer, before she took in a breath, straightening up, hands trembling. Erik watched on, bored apparently. Lucy wondered if it was too late to teach him manners. "Yep." Well. Saved her the trouble then. "You can leave anytime. I wouldn't hold it against you—you're a stranger, what do you matter to me? You can't do anything to 'fix' what happened, and trying to get to know me isn't going to change anything."

She bowed her head, taking in another deep breath. "Lucy dear, please step aside." Erik's arm shot from his side, blocking the blonde's torso, violet narrowed on gold. "I mean her no harm, Erik, I merely wish to know more and for that, she cannot be within my circle."

"Like hell you're casting a—Lucy, for the love of God, don't even think about it," he turned, staring her down, and she calmly patted his hand, pushing it down to her lap lightly. "Don't."

"Let her help, Erik. Who knows? Maybe it'll work both ways?" he stared at her, mouth pulling into a frown, before he grunted, form tense. "Would this be the magic you told me about, Yahanna-san? The one where you find another?" The older woman wasn't smiling, staring hard at her grandson before she gave a firm nod. "All right." She took Erik's hand in both of hers, squeezing for a moment, before rising. He tightened his grip before he let go, form tensing up as he stared hard across at the elder before him. Lucy retreated back several feet, and then gold flared to life beneath their feet, magic swirling around the room as Yahanna glowed.

" _So me all, Erik. Let me hear it."_

"Fine. Have fun." Lucy watched on as images flared to life in her living room, Erik just as surprised by their appearance. "Thought projections?" Lucy saw the tower, smaller versions of Crime Sorciere and those who guarded the Tower with faces hidden by masks, heard screams and sobbing, laughter as skin met whips. She stepped back, a hand rising to cover her motuh, determined not to make a sound as she watched, refusing to look away from his past as faces blurred to life and sound filled the room, voices of men long dead. She couldn't look away, as this was Cobra, just as it was Erik.

She watched as Brain appeared and the Tower was replaced by a building not much better, but freedom granted. Watched as years passed and scars healed and they aged—watched death by his hands.

Lucy knew he wasn't a saint, knew he had killed. Knew it'd been a big part of his life. There was nothing she could do about that now, but accept him.

He looked away from his elder to watch her, watched the scene change to a dream she'd had long ago, of white, light, and a happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. Her cheeks bloomed red. "Y-you saw that?" she whispered, mortified at what her sleeping mind could conjure. She could have been mistaken, but she thought she saw red flash on his own, before he stood abruptly, leaping the couch to step out of the magic circle.

"Enough, Granny. I don't like people poking around in my head." The gold faded back to Lucy's apartment and the circle shrank down before disappearing. Yahanna slumped in her chair, eyes closed, before she nodded.

"I have what I need, anyway. Thank you, for your trust." She struggled to sit up and Lucy stepped forward, a hand on her back to assist. "Thank you, my dear." Yahanna patted Lucy's hand in gratitude. "I believe a trip to my old work will be in order." She shuffled up further, opening her eyes and smiling. "It seems I need to come out of retirement briefly." She cracked her back, a series of concerning pops alerting them that probably wasn't the best choice. "But I think I should take my leave now." She nodded firmly, then looked to her grandson with tears in her withered eyes. "But I will not desert you, not again. For you are my blood and I will accept that. How I wish we could have met differently, but this is what fate has decreed, and so I will accept." She nodded again. "I'll be by again. Thank you, Lucy dear, for having me. I'll be sure to message next time when I wish to visit again."

"Ah, sure thing, Yahanna-san," Lucy said, watching the elder stand slowly. "Your, old work? Yahanna-san?"

"Oh? Ah, when I was a practicing mage. I was kept adept, as I told you, at tracking down people. Souls, you understand, rarely change their melodies. Perhaps with emotions, but the base stays the same." Yahanna smiled up at her and Lucy nodded in understanding. "So the Council rather liked that I could track down outlaws. Because of Erik's agreement, I heard their souls—" Yahanna's smile darkened, eyes glowing, "—as I hear them now. Older, aged, but some I still hear. No doubt they'll dislike my interference, but I cannot allow such men to live." The darkness settled over her and Lucy could only stare before looking at her roommate, who was dumbfounded. "I'll be off then. Take care," she waved, making for the door.

"W-wait, Yahanna-san, you were part of the—wait, you're going to do what?" On the one hand, Lucy agreed, on the other…

"Let her go, Luce. This sounds like fun. Teach me sometime, Granny." Lucy looked back, astounded at the joy in his tone. Well, not joy—excitement? Satisfaction? He was grinning, violet glowing as his canines flashed in the light. She stared at him, then to the older mage in her apartment.

"Ah? Well, I'd be happy to! It's not difficult, but it takes getting the hang of. Tell me about this lacrima of yours next time then, Erik, hm?" His head tilted as his smirk grew and Yahanna's smile warmed, nodding again before she ambled out of the door. "Take care now!"

"Ohmygod," Lucy slumped to the couch, staring at the closed door while Erik laughed, a loud sound that she ignored. "It's genetic. You get it from her. Jeez." She had to let this sink in.

Erik continued laughing, drooping over the couch and she leaned back, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

*quietly slinks away*


End file.
